All's Fair In Love & War
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Seth imprint story. She is just a girl, Leah's new best friend. She was alone in the world, but now, maybe she just wishes she was alone again. Nothing is ever perfect for a werewolf imprint. Especially when they're being watched.--xxTunstall Chickxx
1. Preface

_**I know, I know, I should be updating the other stories but this came to me out of the blue one day and I really wanted to write it and here it is, the next chapter is already written, when it comes out is up to my darling reviewers...**_

**_Thank you to Kate of Carlay, Lady Kale and Tamora Pierce Junior for all your support, you did make this happen you know, this is all your fault..._**

**_Disclaimer: So not Stephanie Meyer it's not funny..._**

* * *

_--_

Name: **Catherine Spencer**

Age: **14**

Height: **5'8"**

Weight: **Uhh...**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**--Preface-**_

The vampires marched forwards, beautiful and deadly, red eyes staring soullessly at their prey. Graceful and menacing, advancing together, halfway crouched ready to attack.

The werewolves tightened their circle, surprised and outnumbered they stared forwards as well, ready to face their doom.

-

How many innocent lives would be taken?

-

How many hearts would break?

-

How many families would be torn apart?

-

The vampires stopped, the werewolves tensed, muscles coiled and ready to strike...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

-

-

* * *

_**Here you go, don't kill me. **_

_**Okay, so I'll admit it, I LOVE Seth Clearwater and can't live without him, you might recognize some traits of Claudia from my other story in the girl in this one, because they are indeed quite similar. Not my fault if it's easier to base a character on yourself...**_

_**This might be a new story but that in no way means that I've abandoned my other ones, not at all.**_

**_I'm going to be 14 on the 9th of September so do not harsh my mellow._**

**_Read and Review._**

**_Hope you all like..._**

**_Next chapter up really, really soon, the more reviews the quicker._**

**_-_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_-  
_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

_**20/08/08**_


	2. In Sickness And In Health

_**All's Messed Up In Love & War**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

Catherine Spencer is not a normal teenager, she does not like normal things and has never liked ordinary music. Quite contrary, she enjoys all that is odd, different and excessively strange. Actually, it was probably her need for queer that drove her to this girl on the bench reading her book.

A tough looking girl, moody, who quite obviously wants to be left alone. But Catherine, being Catherine, had chosen to ask to ask this particular girl for directions. She wasn't exactly sure why she was there but she wasn't about to turn back.

The girl reading the book looked up and caught sight of her;

"Can I help you?" Her tone indicated that she'd rather do the opposite.

"I'm looking for a certain Susan Clearwater, do you know where I can find her?" She figured that in such a small place such as La Push, every body should know each other, right?

"Why?' The girl asked brusquely.

"I wish to work in her bookstore."

"You 'wish'?" She asked skeptically, laughing a bit at Catherine's choice of words.

"Yes, I 'wish'." Catherine replied defensively.

Sighing the girl snapped her book shut and stood up. Catherine stared at her in wonder. Tall with a curtain of just-below-the-chin midnight black hair, she was well built and big muscles were exposed on arms and legs. And, the girl was more woman than girl for sure. In her early twenties at most but still not a girl anymore.

Whilst Catherine contemplated, the woman had started to walk, when she realized Catherine wasn't following she turned around and put a hand on her hip.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

Catherine jogged up to her and fell in step beside her. She kept the woman's brisk long strides with ease and enjoyed the view around her.

"You're new aren't you?"

"First afternoon in La Push."

"We're here." She stated harshly. Catherine knocked on the wooden knocker, the young woman rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell off to the side.

"My bad."

A ghost of a smile touched the woman's face.

The white door opened to an older woman in her fifties Hard lines marked her face but sparkling black eyes gave her a charm. As if her life had been hard and yet she still lived for the love of living.

"May I help you?" She asked, looking at Catherine with a polite smile.

"I'm here for the job offer. At the bookstore?"

"Oh yes, yes, come in."

An hour and a cup of coffee later, Catherine had the job. While leading Catherine to the door Sue Clearwater paused in the living room where the younger woman lounged on the couch.

"I see you've met my daughter Leah."

"Your daughter?" Catherine saw Leah smirk, never taking her eyes off the jeopardy game on the T.V.

"Yes, my daughter, she didn't tell you?" Susan Clearwater frowned. Catherine merely shrugged. There was a moment of silence and the Jeopardy host's voice echoed in the still air;  
"The English singers of the 60s and 70s who wrote "Bridge over troubled waters."

"The Beatles." Leah said, looking at Catherine as if to dare her to argue, she took the dare.

"Simon and Garfunkel." She said in defiance. When the player said; "who're Simon and Garfunkel." it was Catherine's turn to smirk.

"You're strange." Leah stated.

"You're obtuse." Catherine replied.  
Leah smiled slightly; "I like you.

"I like you too." Catherine smiled crookedly back. Leah stood up and proceeded to finish walking the other girl to the door in silence, at the door she hesitated before closing it.

"Obtuse, huh?"

"Obtuse." Catherine confirmed.

Leah smiled again and shut the door without a 'goodbye'.  
_Definitely obtuse_ Catherine thought to herself, _I think we'll become decent friends._

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

The day after, Catherine returned to finish going over the job details but Leah Clearwater wasn't home. they met again however the day after still at the bookstore where Leah helped out in turns with her younger brother whom Catherine had yet to meet.

They didn't speak at all during the day except to ask the occasional question in Catherine's case and answer in grunts in Leah's. That happened the next day as well so Catherine was very much surprised when Leah approached her at the end of her shift that Friday.

"What are you doing right now?" Leah asked.

"Nothing." Catherine answered truthfully.

"Me too."  
Catherine smiled lightly.

--Silence--

"So, do you want to catch a movie?" Leah winced at how the words had tumbled out of her mouth.  
Catherine laughed; "I would love to."  
"Good."

Leah waved her out of the door awkwardly, Catherine guessed she didn't socialize very often. The drive to the Forks movie theater was a quiet one and so was the beginning of the movie. In the end the movie turned out to be a comedy, it melted the silence between the two and they laughed a lot together.

Exiting the theater they quoted the movie and took turns snorting and scoffing as they made their way to Leah's care under the rain; "is it _always_ raining here?" Catherine grumbled under her breath.

Leah broke out into a loud laughter, slightly hysteric and partly sadistic.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Catherine said to herself a Leah's laughter calmed down. Her laughter had almost completely dissipated when it burst out again even harder when Catherine tripped and landed face down in the dirt.

Catherine grabbed her leg and pulled hard, with a slight scream Leah joined her in the now-mud.

"I'm going to _kill_ you for that!"

Catherine had never mud wrestled in her life, then again, Catherine had probably never laughed so hard in her life either.

So, dirty and muddy they had driven home (to Leah's house) nd had taken turns to shower. After drying and discussing the highlights of the movie and the wrestle, Catherine was invited to dinner.

After calling home she helped Leah and 'Sue' as Leah's mother had forced Catherine to call her, set the table. Roast beef was placed steaming on the table when there was a knock on the door, a care-free, door-breaking knock.

Little did Catherine know that the person that would soon walk through that door would end up changing her life forever, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health.

Forever.

_**--End of Chapter--**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

* * *

_**Here it is, the first chapter, hoped you all liked it, I'd think it was pretty obvious who was gonna walk through the door and what will happen but I thought I should leave it there anyways. What did you think?**_

_**Liked it?**_

_**Review!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**22/08/08**_


	3. Love Is Complicated

**_Here it is! Sorry it took so long. Thank you to my awesome beta, Tamora Pierce Junior, you rock girl._**

**_And by the way, TPJ, (that rhymed) don't sweat it, you don't have to get it back to me right away, take all the time you need. I have school, I know how it can get. I don't want to be a problem, this is only something you should do if you have the time, if not, just leave it until you can, I've got no issues._**

**_Read and review!!_**

-

* * *

_**All's Messed Up In Love & War**_

-

_"Little did Catherine know that the person that would soon walk through that door would end up changing her life forever, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. Forever."_

-

_**CHAPTER 2**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_-_**

**_"Nice Underwear." --Seth Clearwater_**

He stood in the doorway, soaking wet and dripping water into the house. His dark hair hanging and clinging, his wet clothes sticking to his drenched body.

A god.

Or, at least, Catherine's first thoughts were reflective of that theory. He looked up in that instant and froze, his eyes caught in hers, everything went still, and silent.

Leah looked between the two of them strangely and then sighed;

"Seth, this is Catherine. Catherine, Seth." She waved her hands at the other without giving further explanation. Catherine was starting to get unnerved by the constant stare and she shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Right, Hi Seth, I'll go see if Sue needs any help in the kitchen."

She left and Leah stared at her brother disbelievingly;

"You have got to be kidding me."

Seth didn't answer, he was still staring at the spot where Catherine had been standing, without looking up he swallowed hard.

"No," Leah whispered, "you're fifteen." Her voice sounded hurt, broken somehow.

Seth looked at her now and blinked a couple of times, he swallowed again.

"Oh my god."

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

Dinner at the Clearwater's was an awkward affair that night, made up of strange stares and peculiar looks. Hardly any words were spoken and Catherine finally started to breathe again when she was outside, taking a deep breath she stuck her hands in her pockets and started on her way home.

Inside the house however, explanations were long since due.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Clearwater asked her children exasperatedly as soon as the door had closed behind their guest.

"I think you might have scared her away." She continued to stare sternly at them.

"She'll come back, won't she?" Seth asked worriedly, Leah just rolled her eyes, her casual demeanor however was tarnished by a shadow of trouble.

"Seth, would you like to explain why you were staring at her like an animal in an observation tank?"

"I-- it's just, she's so--" Seth stopped struggling with his words and let his head fall into his hands.

"What Seth is trying to say mother, is that he's imprinted."

"--he's what?" Her tone raised an octave.

"He's madly in love with some girl he hardly knows."

Susan Clearwater is a smart woman, very clever and fast on her feet. She handles surprises very well and managed to cope with the death of her husband some time ago. She dealt with the fact that her two children turned out to be werewolves and she never once let her face fall, ever.

But finding out that her fifteen year old son has just found a soulmate is something else entirely, and a bit much, even for her.

"I need to sit down."

And so she did.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

"What have you seen of La Push?" It was a boiling hot, sunny afternoon in La Push, the first for Catherine. The work shift had just finished and Leah had approached her again.

"Um, absolutely nothing." Leah shook her head, unsurprised.

"We're famous for our beaches you know?"

"Really? Would you take me there sometime?" Catherine asked interested.

"It's burning today, I'll take you right now if you want, it's not far from here."

Catherine wiped sweat off her brow; "Why not?"

First Beach was beautiful, one of the nicest beaches she had ever seen, with sparkling emerald water and glinting white sand. Though a wonderful day the beach was completely empty, according to Leah it was because La Push got pretty lazy in the summer, most inhabitants (which already weren't that many) either left for vacation or stayed indoors.

"It's beautiful." Catherine looked around, awed.

"That it is. You never get tired of it." Leah agreed, Catherine thought she never would either.

Catherine dropped her white running shoes and socks on the sand and undid the buttons on her pants.

"What are you doing?" Leah eyed her warily.

'"Going in, come on." Leah looked skeptical but shrugged her shoulders in the end. looking around and spotting no one she dropped her shoes and pants as well.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered to herself more than to Catherine.

They took their shirts off quickly.

"Why? It's fun, besides, I can't believe I'm doing this either." Catherine took off in a run towards the welcoming water, Leah was right behind her.

"Aah, it's freezing!" Catherine hugged herself.

"No it's not."Leah grinned evilly, grabbed Catherine's arm and dragged her in, completely.

Catherine screamed, "I cannot believe you did that!"

"Believe it."

"No." Catherine jumped on Leah and dragged her in as well.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Lead taunted, thoroughly enjoying herself for the first time in a long time.

"You should be." Catherine advised her and tried to put her in a head lock. Leah threw her over her shoulder and into the water. They laughed, not seeing their disbelieving audience.

A couple minutes of water wrestling later they were exhausted.

"Truce?"

"Truce. It's too warm for this."

"True."

Slowly going back to shore they didn't pay any attention to the waves, a very, very bad idea.

Catherine felt a strong pull trying to drag her back, she turned and saw the biggest wave of her life merely inches away from her.

"Leah!" She screamed, Leah turned around and the wave hit.

-

"Puah." Catherine spat a mouthful of sand on the shore, Leah mimicked her. They stared at each other, covered in sand and water and simultaneously burst out laughing.

"I've got sand in my underwear."

"I've got sand in my bra."

"Underwear's more uncomfortable."

They made their way back to their clothes all the while laughing.

"Leah?"

Both their heads snapped up to the scrutiny of five pairs of disbelieving eyes. Catherine only recognized Seth of the five and blushed because of her attire. Leah seemed to recognize them all, or at least the speaker, and rolled her eyes.

"Did Leah just laugh."

"Shut up Paul." Paul was the massive one beside Seth, he had a girl beside him, his arm around her small waist. The other two seemed to be a couple as well. Catherine felt sorry for Seth, he seemed like a fifth wheel.

"Hi Catherine."

"Hey Seth."

"So you're Catherine." The other guy thought out loud, speculating.

She raised her eyebrows; "It would seem that you know me and I don't know you."

"Jared." He jabbed his thumb towards his girl, "Kim."

"Hello." Kim was small, dwarfed by the massive guys that surrounded her but still small. She also had to have at least three or four years over Catherine.

"Paul and Rachel." He pointed to the other two. Paul didn't show any signs of acknowledgment but Rachel waved a polite 'hi'.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Nice underwear."

Catherine looked at her cherry blossom underwear and turned bright red.

The four beside Seth burst out laughing and Catherine's flush of embarrassment deepened, her eyes narrowed in anger as well. Seth looked horrified with himself but that didn't matter much to Catherine, she turned her heel, walked to her clothes, put them on and then ran off in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is your problem Seth?" Leah hissed through her teeth. Without waiting for her brother to respond she picked her clothes up and ran after her friend, not bothering to stop and put them on.

Jared put a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Smooth."

Seth let his head fall into his hands for what felt like the hundredth time in three days.

"Why can't I do anything right?" He asked to no one in particular.

"That's the way with love, mistakes and forgiving." Kim said wisely.

"Yes, but you need to stop screwing up for her to forgive you first." Paul added his ever helpful input.

Why should he even care what she thought?

Oh, right, because he is madly in love with her and she has no clue. That's why.

Love is so complicated, take that for words of wisdom, he thought bitterly.

-

_**--End of Chapter--**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I've had this done for a while but I had some miss-communications with my beta. Who rocks by the way._**

**_Please review!!_**

**_--  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

**_4/09/08_**


	4. Not The Only One With Problems

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long. Thank you to my awesome beta, Tamora Pierce Junior, you rock girl.**

**My awesome beta beta-ed 2 things yesterday, so it's because of her wonderfulness that you can read this.**

**I apologize in advance for any offensive language, but these are older teenagers and I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible. besides, it's not _that_ bad.**

**_Read and review!!_**

* * *

_**All's Messed Up In Love & War**_

-

_"Why should he even care what she thought? Oh, right, because he is madly in love with her and she has no clue. That's why. Love is so complicated, take that for words of wisdom, he thought bitterly_._"_

-

_**CHAPTER 3**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

_"I would have thought that since your friends weren't around you, you would shut up. Guess not."_**_ --Catherine Spencer_**

"Catherine, wait up!" Leah ran after her friend, worried by her reaction. Catherine turned around, eyes stormy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Leah hugged her awkwardly. "I'm no good at this!" She yelled at the sky, Catherine laughed and Leah smiled, pleased at having made her do it.

She sniffed; "it's not really what he said, it's just been an incredibly tough week and all..."

"You don't have to explain, every week is tough for me." Catherine chuckled darkly.

"I so don't want to go home..."

"So don't." Leah shrugged, "come home with me tonight."

"But--"

"My brother will be in his room, you'll be in mine. You won't even see him. Promise."

"You know what? Why not?"

Leah smiled, "Good."

"I haven't slept over anywhere in forever." Catherine kicked a pebble off the side of the road.  
Leah shrugged, "I haven't had anyone over in years." She confessed, staring at her feet.

Catherine laughed "We're such losers."

"We're cool that way."

"Oh haha."

Once at Leah's house Catherine called home to tell her guardians where she would be and she made her way to Leah's room. The room was baby blue with white shelves on the walls, it had many posters and an old wooden desk on which sat a glorious laptop.

"My room back home was very much like this, except for the colour and the laptop. I always wanted a laptop. It was slightly smaller, but I had a lot more books."

"I've got a good two hundred in here at least." Leah replied defensively whilst observing her piles of books.

"I had at least five hundred."

Leah scoffed and started making some space on the floor for Catherine's sleeping bag (which was actually Leah's.) A while later they had everything set up for the night;

"You don't have anything I could borrow, do you?"

Leah searched her closet and came out with an enormous looking t-shirt. "Is this alright?"

"Sure, no problem."

Catherine explored Leah's room a bit more as Leah went to take a shower, when Leah cake back Catherine went herself.

The cold water felt very pleasant on her skin and she was glad to let go a bit, this week had been tiresome to say the least. Drying herself off she dressed in underclothes and the long tee that reached to a quarter of the thigh. She dried her hair with the hair drier and then combed her bangs off to side.

Satisfied with her appearance before the mirror, she left the washroom and, of course, bumped into no other than Seth Clearwater.

"Jeez Leah, how long do you-- oh, uh, hi." His eyes widened as he realized that he was not actually addressing his sister.

"Hello." Catherine replied frostily as she stared him down with cold eyes.

"Listen, Catherine--" He began pleadingly, she gave him no chance to continue;

"What, going to make another comment about my underwear? I would have thought that since your friends weren't around you, you would shut up. Guess not." She stalked past him, fuming, and had almost reached Leah's door when his voice called her back. The amount of plea in it almost surreal.

"Wait! Catherine, I'm sorry, really. Please."

She sighed and turned around; "I know, but why'd you say it in the first place?"

He faltered and she shook her head, turning she closed the distance between her and the door and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Because I really did like them."

She wheeled around dazed; "What?"

"I, uh, thought they looked cute on you." he looked really nervous, as if dreading her exploding again. Which he probably did.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." She answered awkwardly, steadily turning red.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, truly."

"You're right, you shouldn't have, but I forgive you."

Seth smiled a smile that covered his entire face, she liked that smile, it made her want to smile back, an interesting reaction.

Just then she realized that he was wearing boxers and she was in merely a t-shirt. He followed her gaze and smirked, remarking cheekily: "Like what you see?"

She hadn't thought it was possible for her to go any redder, neither did he, and yet, she held the element of surprise by changing shade once more.

Defiantly she nodded her head, wanting to gauge his reaction. Seth took a couple of steps towards her, she moved back, now she was pressed against the wall, no where to go and yet Seth came steadily towards her.

Seth was now three feet away... two.

Bending down so he was level with her he whispered; "You got plans for tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was her day off but she could hardly think straight, his breath washing over her, hot and, well... perfect. She had much trouble putting a sentence together.

"Uh n-no."

"Good." Still whispering, "wanna go to the movies?" What was with the Clearwater's and movies? She couldn't help but think to herself.

"Su-ure."

"Great." He backed away and smiled as if he couldn't be happier, he left for his room.

Catherine remained alone and shaken in the hallway, moving her head from left to right to clear it, hoping that somehow she could be able to make sense of it all.

She opened Leah's door.

"How fucking long do you take for a shower?"

"Oh, I met Seth in the hall."

'Did you tell him off? I didn't hear you yell." Catherin wanted to point out that she had had earphones in but she bit her lip and refrained.

"Um, no, we're going to the movies tomorrow."

'How the hell did that happen?" Leah was clearly amused. "I thought you were furious with him."

"I was, I don't know. It sort of --just happened."

Leah settled herself back onto her bed, snorting and rolling her eyes like the nice, compassionate friend she was. Typical.

"You don't like Paul much do you?" Catherine asked suddenly.

Leah sat up in surprise and barked a laugh; "I hate his guts."

"Why?"

"He's an asshole." As if that proved everything.

"Aah."

Leah chuckled and Catherine sat down on the sleeping bag. Sitting, she heard something crackle, like paper but not quite. She dug her heand inside and found an old photograph, the girl was definitely a younger Leah but there was a guy kissing her ear whilst she laughed at the camera, a guy Catherine hadn't met yet.

"Who's that?" Catherine flipped the photo to Leah, but it fluttered onto the floor, Leah was unresponsive. actually, she was shaking uncontrollably from head to foot, a look of pure shock and hurt on her face.

"Leah?!' Catherine asked worried.

"I forgot that was there." Leah breathed, seemingly forgetting that Catherine was even in the room.

"Leah?"

Leah stood up and bolted past the door and down the stairs.

"Leah!" Catherine called but she heard the front door slam shut, Leah was lost to the night.

"What's going on?" A ruffled Seth showed in his doorway.

"I don't know. This photo came out of my sleeping bag and she freaked." Catherine was slightly freaked herself as she showed Seth the picture.

"Shit!" he cursed whilst kicking whatever was on the floor, he bolted right then and there, down the stairs and after his sister.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" She screamed after him, knowing he was already long gone.

Now Susan Clearwater showed up in pajamas;

"What on Earth is all this noise?!"

"I don't know. Seth ran after Leah who ran when she saw this old photo." Catherine passed the photo to Mrs. Clearwater, scared that she too would go crazy and run out, leaving her alone in the foreign house.

Susan Clearwater put a hand over her mouth and then shook her head sorrowfully.

"Where did you get this?"

Content that she wouldn't run, Catherine answered easily; "It was in the sleeping bag. But please, could you tell me, who is he?"

"That is, was, Sam Uley."

"I'm sorry, I'm new around here, that name means absolutely nothing to me."

"He and Leah used to date, she loved him, he accidentally, uh, fell in love with her cousin, Emily, Leah never really got over him."  
Catherine imagined something of the sort happening to her, she suddenly felt a whole lot of sympathy for Leah. that was horrible, how could some one live with that? But really, for that night, there was nothing Catherine could do, nothing at all.

Gloomily she walked back up into Leah's room, she no longer wanted to sleep on the sleeping bag so she shifted it aside and put herself on the floor. Sluggishly her mind started to drift towards sleep, her last thought was not a happy one, yet it was one that somehow gave her hope.

"I'm not the only one with problems. I am not alone."

* * *

--

**Alright, so there it is. The next one is written but I don't know when I'll have time to type it up. **

**Please review!!**

**--  
**

**Keep reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**27/09/08**


	5. Ready To Start

**Here you go, enjoy, I am beat and really really wishing for sleep, but I have stayed up a bit to bring you this.  
**

**I apologize in advance for any offensive language, but these are older teenagers and I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible. besides, it's not _that_ bad.**

**_Read and review!!_**

**And I'd like to make a note thanking all my reviewers who have all left fantastic reviews, thank you so much!**

* * *

_**All's Messed Up In Love & War**_

-

_Sluggishly her mind started to drift towards sleep, her last thought was not a happy one, yet it was one that somehow gave her hope._

_"I'm not the only one with problems. I am not alone."_

-

_**CHAPTER 4**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

_"**BrOtHeRs ArE eItHeR hElPfUl Or A pAiN iN tHe AsS**."_**_ --_**_Leah Clearwater_

Trees moved past Leah in a blur, nothing made much sense anymore, top from bottom, sky from earth, so so much confusion.

Her thoughts ran free, she didn't even try to control her furry body, merely resolved to push herself to go faster towards the unknown darkness of the night.

She knew somebody was following her, probably her meddling brother, but she didn't care, nor did she stop to let him catch up. The pain that welled up in her was unbearable, she had insulted him, kept her distance, _changed packs_ for goodness sakes, and he still found a way to hurt her, what more could she do?

She stopped for a moment and let out a long miserable howl, filled with an emotion blacker than pain, she felt Seth flinch in her mind.

_Leah?_ Seth called out tentatively from the back of her head.

_What do you want Seth?_ She snarled, letting pain and fury get the better of her.

_I want to help. _Great, she just _had_ to be stuck with the caring, loving younger brother.

_Sorry, I'm not going anywhere, deal. _He replied defensively.

_Do you think there is something wrong with me?_ She asked, changing the subject abruptly.

_Didn't you already have this conversation with Jacob last year?_ Seth tried very hard to keep the exasperation out of his voice, not that it changed much.

_Yes, and he said that imprinting was stupid, and rare, and then he imprinted, that whole conversation was a waste. _

She heard Seth mentally sigh.

_Leah, there is nothing, nothing, wrong with you. Imprinting just --happens. It'll happen to you someday too, you just gotta give it some time._

_Easy for you to say, you're fifteen and you already have a soulmate for life. _

_So I was lucky, not everybody is._

Leah shook her grey wolf head, Y_ou are the oldest fifteen year old I have ever met._

_I'm going to let that go to my head you know._

Leah sighed exasperatedly;_ Brothers are either helpful or a pain in the ass._

_Hey!_

She stuck out her big wolf tongue at him, feeling better, and started running back to the house, he chased her, right on her heels.

She then realized she had no clothes, and neither did Seth.

_Crap._

_Damn._

_You go in and bring me something will ya?_

_Oh, fine. _Seth huffed and changed into his human form, Leah looked pointedly away, there was part of her brother she _really_ never needed to see. Ever.

He went into his room and got dressed, then went to Leah's, and stopped short at the doorway. There was his angel, breathing heavily, long mahogany hair fanned out like a goddess.

Her teeshirt had ridden up, exposing the cherry underwear he had seen that morning, he tried very hard not to stare. But then again, he was a boy, and he had imprinted, so maybe not quite as hard as he should've.

She was beautiful, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

An impatient snarl from outside brought him back to reality, and quickly, but reluctantly, he stepped over the prone figure and went to Leah's dresser which he searched until he found something suitable.

"What the hell took you so long?" She demanded once dressed.

"Catherine." He replied, voice faraway, with his mind, and heart, that still watched the girl sleep.

She rolled her eyes; "Before, what'd you do to her? She could barely breath when she came back from her shower."

He grinned lopsidedly; "That is for me to know and you to guess."

Leah rolled her eyes and went inside; "Whatever Seth."

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

Catherine woke up to sunlight streaming in from the window, sitting up she realized Leah was already awake and sitting on her bed.

"Leah! I'm so sorry, I didn't know--"

"--Exactly," Leah cut her off, "you _didn't_ know, therefore, don't apologize."

"But--"

"I said 'don't'"

Catherine huffed; "fine, fine."

"Good. Hungry?"

"Starving."

Leah laughed and dragged her downstairs where there was the tallest stack of pancakes Catherine had ever seen.

"Whoa, who eats all those!?"

"Seth."

"Come off it, you eat half." Seth sat at the kitchen table in his Pjs, barefooted, eating a pancake, and staring pointedly at Catherine.

She met his gaze, blushed slightly and looked away. Leah saw this and raised an inquiring brow at Seth. He merely grinned and shrugged it off.

Seth piled five pancakes onto his plate, Leah took five as well, Catherine contended herself with three. Besides, she was only having one helping whereas Seth and Leah surely were not.

"Hey, Seth, what're we going to see anyways?"

"I don't know, what do you want to watch?"

"Well, what are they showing?"

"Definitely, maybe; Ironman, and the new batman movie."

"Definitely, maybe was a pretty bad movie and my brother said batman was 'iffy'. I haven't seen Ironman yet though, wanna go see that?"

His eyes seemed to bug out of his head; You want to see an action movie." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yep."

Leah stuffed a pancake into her mouth to stifle her laughter , Seth looked at her oddly.

"And what is with you lately, you're acting so high." It was Catherine's turn to snort, he loved making her snort.

"It's Catherine, Catherine's my high."

"What can I say, you can sniff me, drink me, eat me or inject me, I'm versatile."

At this, the Clearwaters both snorted.

"You're like some sort of preppy creeper." Leah said, pointing with her fork.

"Preppy, no. Creeper, yes."

"True,"

"The movie's at two." Seth reminded Catherine.

"Alright, so I'll go home and change, do some stuff and come here at one thirty?"

"Make it one fifteen."

"Can do."

"Good."

"You two make me sick."

"Good." Catherine replied, sticking her tongue out.

"See you later!" She called out behind her as she made her way to the door.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Catherine smiled to herself as the door shut behind her, the Clearwaters sure were strange, but really, she couldn't help but love them.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

It was raining again, Catherine's thoughts were muddled, figures, maybe Leah wasn't kidding with the whole 'sadistic laughter thing', maybe it did rain all the time.

Dressing in long dark jeans and a long white top, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She had been depressed for ages, she remembered her passion for earrings and missed them for the first time in a long time.

She went to the little bag under the bed and searched through all the memorabilia until she found three plastic bags stuffed full with earrings of all shapes and sizes.

Extracting a dangly pair with white stars and various white beads, she carefully inserted them into her ears, it came so naturally.

She decided to go out on the limb and even applied a tiny bit of white eyeshadow. You could barely see it but the overall effect was still there.

Some white sparkly lipgloss and another look in the mirror, she stared at the figure before her, she looked pretty, but not over the top, she didn't like attention anyways, but she did look pretty, and she hadn't looked, or felt, that way in a long time.

She had changed so much since the accident, she had gone into a depression and stopped eating, if you looked closely, you could see some of her bones sticking out.

She wasn't excessively skinny, mainly for the reason that her bone structure wasn't that kind, she could never be really skinny, but she was fairly skinny, whereas she had been 'big' all her life.

She was tall and muscled, long dark brown hair, neither straight nor curly but 'moved', and dark brown bangs swept off to the side.

Yes, she felt pretty, a change, a good one.

She asked her guardian for a ride to the Clearwater's house and when they arrived she ran to their door, barely getting wet, she knocked and it opened.

She stepped in and heard Seth's breath hitch, he stared her up and down, and this time, well this time, she didn't blush.

She was ready, ready to start living her life again.

_**--EnD oF cHaPtEr--**_

.

* * *

--

**Finally! The reviews were wonderful! Thank you so much for all the support.**

**I'm in Pittsburgh this weekend!!**

**And I've officially been 14 for a month now...  
**

**--  
**

**Keep reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**9/10/08**


	6. Derailed Train

**Yay! I updated (relatively) quickly! **

**So, another chapter from me to you.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Tamora Pierce Junior and a thank you to a;ll my reviewers.**

**Owe you!

* * *

  
**

--

**All's Messed Up In Love & War**

_She stepped in and heard Seth's breath hitch, he stared her up and down, and this time, well this time, she didn't blush._

_She was ready, ready to start living her life again._

-

_**CHAPTER 5**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

_"**PlEaSe TeLl Me YoU sTiLl HaVe BaLls**."_**_ --_**_Catherine Spencer_

"Wow, you look --you look beautiful."

"Ouch, what's with the surprise?"

"No, I didn't mean--it's just--"

"That's 0k, I wasn't serious."

"Well, you look stunning."

"Oh please, you should see when I actually dress up." She looked away, frightened at what she had seen in his eyes, casting her eyes onto anything but him.

"We should go now," he said softly, she nodded her head mutely.

Seth took her hand and ran to the car, she laughed, holding on just as tightly as he was.

Seth opened the side door and then got into the driver's side.

"Are you old enough to drive?"

"Um, not really, but I can and there aren't a lot of cops around here. That isn't a problem is it?" He looked worried now, a crease in his forehead. Catherine was touched he cared. Nobody had before.

"Nope." She popped the 'P' in a carefree gesture and clipped her seat belt on. He smiled ruefully and started up the car.

She sighed quietly to herself, how did she go from being a major loser to going to the movies with a guy like Seth? She didn't used to like the expression, but there was no denying Seth was a sex-god with a capital S.

It had been three months but her life had totally reversed itself, and she wasn't sure whether she was entirely alright with that yet.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help it, it was infectious.

The Forks Movie Theater was slightly more crowded than it had been when she had gone with Leah, there were many people now, but not so many that it would be uncomfortable.

"Seth!"

"Oh no," Seth groaned from beside her, she smirked.

Five 'boys' the size of Seth and bigger came towards them. Catherine recognized two, Jared and Paul but the shorter ones she did not know.

One of them looked Catherine over and whistled jokingly, Seth growled. She rolled her eyes and then raised her eyebrows at the whistler.

"Collin." He answered the unasked question cheerfully, ignoring the seething Seth.

"Catherine."

"We know." Now she turned her raised eyebrow to Seth, he avoided the look and pretended to check their tickets.

"We have to go."

She rolled her eyes again but smiled slightly and started to follow him.

"Aw, dude, you're taking her to see Iron Man?"

"Get lost Brady."

"Classy." Paul smirked.

"Hey, I wanted to see it.'' Catherine put in, ''Definitely, Maybe sucked and Batman's iffy."

"Iffy?'' Jared asked amused.

She shrugged, "My brother used to say it all the time."

They sat in their seats. Collin sat beside her and she could tell Seth was angry, she slipped her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze.

His head snapped towards her and she looked at the screen, fearing she had taken it too far, she started to take he hand away. He tightened his grip and pulled her hand back into his completely.

She smiled but kept her gaze on the screen, slouching her back into the seat and fixing her attention. Seth relaxed and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jared wiggle his eyebrows at Paul, he in turn muffled his laughter.

About halfway through the movie Collin let out a squeal along with some of the other girls in the movie theater. All of them under the age of twelve.

"Please tell me you still have balls." Catherine muttered to herself, not thinking they would hear, so naturally, they did.

Whilst Collin looked affronted, the others burst into deep loud laughs. Trying not to piss off too many spectators, they tried to stop laughing, they didn't have much success.

"Wow, Seth--" Brady said between breaths, "you sure know how to pick 'em."

A small smile played at Catherine's lips but she pretended not to hear him, the only one who knew she had was Seth for she squeezed his hand lightly. His smile widened and the movie continued.

The rest of the movie passed without much more excitement. At one point Catherine stuck her head in Seth's shoulder, hiding her face. She removed her head after a moment but his arm stayed around her, she didn't seem to mind.

Leaving the movie they were naturally discussing it.

"Good movie."

"Yes, agreed."

"Says the one who hid in Seth's arms half the time." That would be Embry, she found out she enjoyed arguing with him.

"It was once, once!"

"Oh, sure."

"It was!" Seth protested, not being able to help it. Catherine beamed at him, so worth it. Embry rolled his eyes at him and pretended to make a gagging sound.

An hour passed, Catherine had enjoyed it immensely, she had always gotten along better with guys than girls. With the exception of Leah that is.

She fought with Embry, a lot. Apparently, their views are entirely opposite. In everything, she enjoyed the challenge.

She was invited to dinner at Sam's house... She accepted and went home to tell her guardians where she would be.

--

Seth guided Catherine towards the yellow little cottage, he had a hand on the small of her back, guiding her forwards. She knew it was there, and she liked it where it was, it was like she couldn't get enough of him, and him of her.

The door swung open before either could knock.

A man with black hair (like the rest of them) opened the door. 'Man he was big' was the only thought that really came to Catherine's mind.

He shook her hand and introduced himself as Sam Uley. She did a back take but covered it right away. Was this Leah's Sam?

She smiled and said "Catherine Spencer." like the good guest she was.

Inside? Well, the inside was a mess, albeit a happy one. Everybody (and there were a lot) were laughing and either standing or sitting.

There had to be at least sixteen enormous guys (Seth included) and some girls. Girlfriends supposing, thought Catherine.

The house itself wasn't very big but it had that nice homey-feeling. Catherine loved it, she felt like she fit right in.

As soon as she stepped in, the noise stopped abruptly, she felt self-conscious and very small. One of the petite women offered her a sweater with a kind smile, Catherine took the sweater gratefully, pulling it over the soaked white shirt and flashed her an embarrassed smile.

"Mamma Mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist you?" The voice rang from the kitchen and a woman with an enormous tray of food emerged from it, singing. Catherine couldn't help it but someone beat her to it.

"Mamma Mia, does it show again? Just how much I missed you?" Kim, Catherine remembered. But not to be outdone, Catherine added her part as well:

"Yes, I've been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted, why, why, did I ever let you go?"

She took the heavy burden from the first woman's hands and looked at her enquiringly; the woman smiled genuinely.

"Mamma Mia, now I really know, my, my, i could not have let you go." We finished off the chorus together and then she broke into a loud laugh, like wind chimes, vibrating off the compact walls of the little house. That was when Catherine noticed the scars on her face, half her face was demolished. But she knew it was both rude to stare and impolite to ask so she quickly stored for another day's ponder.

The woman shooed Catherine towards a table where she deposited the heavy tray. Grinning Catherine turned to the woman.

"Catherine." She said, holding her hand out to the woman. But the handshake was forgotten when the smaller woman pulled her into a hug.

"Emily Uley."

Catherine felt like she had when the wave had crashed into her that day, she froze, the impact of realization slamming into her gut.

Emily... cousin... Uley... Sam...

Slamming with the force of a train.

A derailed train.

* * *

**--**

**So here it is! Hope you liked it, I do actually try... and the chapter was pretty lengthy too.**

**Review!**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**29/10/08**


	7. Everybody Heard, Nobody Answered

**Another update. Yay!**

**Thank you to Tamora Pierce Junior, as always, the best beta I could ever hope for. She hasn't checked this yet, but she will soon...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

--

**All's Messed Up In Love & War**

__

"Emily Uley."

Catherine felt like she had when the wave had crashed into her that day, she froze, the impact of realization slamming into her gut.

Emily... cousin... Uley... Sam...

Slamming with the force of a train.

A derailed train.

-

_**CHAPTER 6**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

_"__**S-S**__h__**E'**__s __**A**__n __**O**__r__**P**__h__**A**__n__**?**__"_ _**--S**__e__**T**__h __**C**__l__**E**__a__**R**__w__**A**__t__**E**__r_

She mentally slapped herself and hoped nobody had seen her falter but of course, someone had, and that someone was exactly the _wrong_ someone.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked worried.

"Oh, no, I just... recognized the name." Catherine said awkwardly. Emily's brow furrowed, not understanding. "Leah?" Catherine's voice was quiet as she worried Emily might react wrongly. She saw the rest (and there were a lot) of the people flinch.

Emily sighed; "Ahh, alright, I'm sorry, you can leave if you want to."

Now it was Catherine's turn to be confused. "Leave, why would I leave? Whatever is between you two, is between _you _two. I like it here, or at least, it seems...nice." She wasn't quite sure if what she had said was right but when a smile lit Emily's entire face; her worries were swept away.

She felt the overall atmosphere lessen in tension and knew she had said _exactly_ the right thing. Glad she hadn't messed up, as she usually did, she hesitantly smiled as well.

"Oh, my, you don't know every one, do you?"

Catherine surveyed the faces around her, effectively, she didn't know that many at all. "Umm, no, not really." She grimaced slightly. Emily waved the grimace away and turned to her right, starting from the closest to the door.

"Collin, Brady, Embry," She pointed at them each in turn, they looked at Catherine smirking. "Sam, Jason, Paul, Rachel, Kim, Jared," She ticked them off, Catherine's head was already spinning.

"Alek, James." The last two Catherine hadn't really ever heard in passing, and she knew she could never remember completely, they were all so alike, truly, they all looked like brothers.

"Are any of them related?" She asked mildly, feeling awkward with them all staring at her like that.

"You could say that." Emily said wryly, cryptically.

Boisterous laughs erupted through the room, Catherine blushed once more, cursing herself; she didn't blush normally. They were looking her up and down, evaluating her, she twitched, moving from foot to foot, waiting for someone to speak.

"May I go to the washroom?" Catherine asked Emily quietly, the older woman had a serious face on but humour danced unconcealed in her eyes.

"Of course, what kind of a question is that? Upstairs to your left."

"Thank you." Catherine said before she sped out of the room. The bathroom was a welcome break from the tension and she sighed wistfully as she closed the door behind her.

"Emiwee!" I loud shrill was the only split second warning they got before a sprinting little girl bombarded into Emily's now outstretched arms. She caught the little girl with practiced ease and lifted her off the ground.

"Hello Emily. Where's Claire?" Said Quil appeared in the doorway and smiled charmingly at all the people in the room, they called greetings to him. He heard light steps on the stairs and lifted an eyebrow quizzically, none of the guys --or Leah-- walked so lightly and all the other women women were accounted for.

A girl with long wavy brown hair came into view. She had long, curly brown hair and sweeping straight bangs that fell over one of her eyes. He had never seen her before. Then again, he hadn't been around much, out of town with Claire's class. He was a volunteer with them and he had just gotten back after having taken Claire to get washed and having washed himself as well.

"Cat!!" Claire shouted, Quil looked around for a cat, he found none. Claire in the mean time had started running towards the girl who hadn't seen her yet. The girl looked down at the same time Claire barreled into her.

She toppled over backwards and to everyone's surprise; burst out laughing.

"Clairey!" The two hugged. Quil's eyes bulged out of his sockets, who was this stranger who knew Claire?

The girl stood and lifted Claire easily, she spun her around once, carefully, and put her down again, Quil had tensed, ready to jump if Claire slipped out of the girl's hand, but she hadn't. Claire was giggling her head off as the girl had started to tickle her. Her laugh resounded around the rest of the unnaturally silent house. All were staring perplexedly at the girl.

"Cat?" Collin mused aloud, hiding a laugh. The girl looked up at him and smiled genuinely.

"Only she can call me that." She mock-glared at him; "so don't even." That brought a few chuckles.

"Quil." Quil said, nodding his head as a greeting, anybody Claire liked so much was alright in his books.

"Catherine." She smiled back at him, wincing when Claire pulled her hair.

"Now Claire, be nice." He knew that his scolding would never sound like proper scolding and Claire heard it too. She laughed, thinking it funny, and tugged harder. Catherine pressed her lips slightly together so she wouldn't make a sound.

"Now Claire," She said, mock-upset. "You're hurting my feelings..." Claire laughed again;

"You said that last twime!" But she let go of Catherine's hair anyways.

"Ahh, so I did." The girl smile again, genuinely.

Luke walked through the door smiling. Whistling he shut the door behind him.

"Hey Catherine." He called as he went to the tray of food and helped himself. She froze staring at him but that seemed to shatter the spell and everyone, well, the werewolves, all jumped on the food.

"How do you know my name?" She asked Luke. Never having seen him before. He froze a second, thinking hard; "Why, I've heard so much about you." Everyone stood staring at the girl's reaction. She shook her head and chuckled. "And you are...?" She trailed off looking at him.

He smiled again, easy going as always; "Luke. Luke Martins." he nodded her head slightly in recognition and hoisted Claire upon a hip before taking one of the last remaining sandwiches from the tray. She seemed to use no effort in holding Claire up.

The afternoon sped by until Catherine took her leave; she claimed she wanted to stop by to say 'hello' to Leah. They seemed close. And soon as they were out the door, the women had converged into a tightly knitted group to discuss her.

"Clairey?" Embry asked suddenly, looking at the little girl in Quil's arms. "How did you and Catherine meet?"

"She pways with Claire awl the time at the orphwanage." Claire said, waving her arms. Claire's grandmother had founded the orphanage many, many years ago and Claire's mother often brought her to play there.

"She volunteers there?"

Claire seemed to find this extremely amusing and she let out a shrieking giggle which had a lot of the werewolves cover their ears momentarily. "No siwly! She wives there!"

Silence.

Absolute silence.

"S-she's an orphan?" Everybody heard the question. Nobody answered it.

* * *

**--**

**Alright, sorry it's short. I'll work on it. I looked over her character and added a few faults to it; they should sort of show next chapter. We'll see.**

**review!**

**-**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**11/12/08**

**P.S. ALMOST on vacation!!**

**P.P.S. School concert tonight, wish me luck!  
**


	8. But It Was Too Late

**

* * *

  
**

--

**All's Messed Up In Love & War**

_Silence._

_Absolute silence._

_"S-she's an orphan?" Everybody heard the question. Nobody answered it._

-

_**CHAPTER 6**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

**I k**_n_**o**_w_** y**_o_**u **_l_**o**_v_**e **_m_**e**_,_** b**_u_**t **_w_**h**_a_**t **_d_**i**_d_** I **_s_**a**_y_** a**_b_**o**_u_**t **_h_**u**_g_**g**_i_**n**_g_**!** --Leah Clearwater

A week went by, two. Catherine grew steadily more and more frustrated from the silent looks they shot her when they thought she wasn't looking. She was tired of the careful way people spoke around her, everything had been fine, what had changed?

And then, Catherine snapped.

"What the hell is going on?" Her fury expressed itself in a frustrated cry as she shoved Embry to no avail, he stood solidly, albeit shocked. "What do you mean?" His voice roughly tried to concealed shock, he definitely wasn't pushed enough.

"What. Is. Going. On!? Why is everyone acting so weird!?"

"Acting weird?" He tugged at his collar nervously, unsure of what he should do or say. "Oh, don't you pull that on me! Why are you treating me differently? What did I do?"

An hour later she stomped into the Clearwater house angrily. It had been a few weeks since Catherine had dined with the Clearwaters, now, she was like family, always stopping by. She didn't even have to knock anymore.

She stormed angrily into the living room, Leah sat up from the couch alarmed, the TV blaring unnoticed before her. Catherine looked angrier than Leah had ever seen her, her usually nonchalant face contorted in rage.

"You knew! You knew and you never told me!?" She fought to keep her voice from a shriek and failed. _Truly_ alarmed, Leah uncrossed her legs and dropped her bare feet to the floor, ignoring the blaring TV before her.

"What did I know?" Leah tried to shrug it off like she didn't care though everyone knew by now that she and Catherine had become quite close.

"About my being an orphan! You knew they knew, you--"

"You're an orphan?" Leah tried feebly to pretend she had no clue what Catherine was talking about, she winced at how fake she sounded. Catherine just raised an eyebrow at her; _'do I look stupid?_'

Leah sighed; "Catherine--"

"What? You're sorry? Or are you honestly going to pretend you didn't know?" Her voice started to shake more, Leah noticed that her anger had deflated.

"Catherine---"

"What?" Her voice was completely shaking now, she had no clue why, well, she did, but she didn't know why her reaction was such. She never cried --just isn't that sort of person.

Leah stood up and awkwardly put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Shove off." Catherine said feebly, not really making a move to dislodge her.

"Did you really expect us never to find out?" Leah said, not unkindly but perfectly logical.

"No, but I expect you to tell me the truth, tell me you know, not act all strange, I thought you wouldn't like me anymore." Leah sighed and smacked her upside the head, Catherine yelped, staring at her. That _hurt_.

"First off, why would having your parents dieing make us think any less of you?" Catherine's gaze dropped to the floor, her words still stung, the wound was still fresh.

"_Second_," Leah pressed on, "we didn't tell you we knew because we didn't want you to be upset, and to be fair, _you_ kept it from _us_ to begin with." She saw Catherine was about to protest and she put a finger her lips; "_and,_ I was forbidden from telling you." Unmasked fury clothed her voice.

"Forbidden? By who? Seth?" Leah looked away and Catherine growled; "he told you not to tell me you all knew? Why!?"

Leah gave her a look; "he didn't want you to stop coming by."

Catherine sighed frustrated and then looked at Leah, expression fearful; "you're completely sure you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? Why on Earth would I mind?" Catherine hugged the young woman; happy. Leah looked away slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged her willingly.

"Alright, alright, no use getting sentimental."

"Leah?"

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna go home."

"Wanna stay here for tonight?"

"Woot!--"

"On one condition!"

"What?" Catherine's nose wrinkled in confusion and awareness.

"No more hugging. I'm starting to think you're getting soft." Catherine let out a bell-like laugh and immediately took her arms off of Leah, grinning sheepishly as she sat on the couch.

"Why's Seth never home?"

"Oh, I see how it is, you're choosing my brother over me now, aren't you?" Leah pretended to sniff upset and turned away from Catherine, hiding her smile.

"Nooo!" She drew out her vowel, "I could never live without you Leah!" Giggling she draped over Leah, pretending to kiss her.

"Bleah, gerroffme!" Leah tried to unsuccessfully shove Catherine off. "I know you love me, but what did I say about hugging!" She smirked. Catherine just laughed again and hugged her tighter.

"Oh, I see how it is." Leah stood off the couch, holding Catherine like a sack, Catherine yelled surprised. Leah was strong and seemed to need no effort to hold the other girl up.

"Put me down!" She kicked a little but didn't want to actually hit Leah.

Leah carried her slumped form up the stairs, Catherine cursing loudly the entire way up, finally she was thrown roughly on the bed and Leah lay down beside her. They just looked at the ceiling, lost in their thoughts. Leah chose to interrupt the other's thoughts.

"How did you come here, how did your parents die? What's your story?" Catherine turned her gaze away and back to the plain white ceiling that stared back at her, sighing. She wasn't so sure she was ready to talk about it.

"I'll tell you what, I'll tell you if you tell me yours." Leah turned her gaze sharply to her, suspicious.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh, c'mon Leah, why'd you hate Sam so much, Emily? What's the full story behind that?" Leah's face was stony, her gaze frosty.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Her tone was harsh. Catherine merely raised an eyebrow at her, everything about her expression was telling Leah how hypocritical she was being.

"Sorry, I'll go." Catherine started getting up but Leah sighed and grabbed her wrist tugging her back down.

"Fine. You're a very annoying kid, you know that?" She said, not looking a bit pleased.

Catherine merely grinned; "yes, I've been told. Many times."

Leah sighed again and closed her eyes, as if reliving the memories; "It all started sophomore year... Sam was a Junior. All the girls like him, he was handsome and amazing, and everyone wanted to be his. our families had been friends since we were just kids, I had known him since forever, I wasn't all hung up on him like the others were. And then he asked me to the spring dance... and then, my heart exploded. In a good way. He was always there, he was always perfect and--" She realized she was ranting about him and brushed furiously.

"He was the best thing that had ever happened to me, I dropped everything for him. And then _she_ showed up." Leah emphasized the 'she' disdainfully.

"Emily?"

"Emily. She was a sister then, my closest friend. And when he saw her, when he saw her--" Catherine looked at the older girl in surprise, she had never heard Leah show so much emotion, shock covered everything when she saw a tear glide down the side of her cheek. Leah didn't see it, lost in images only she could see.

"I really loved him. he apologized everyday for a week, then two. Eventually, he stopped coming, it took a while. they never stopped trying, until recently... everyone gives up eventually, nobody ever stays, nobody ever cares...." She railed off sadly.

"That's not true. I care. Seth cares--"

"Seth used to care, I've treated him like dirt for a while, he still cares more than the others, but --I know I'm not the easiest person to be around."

"You're perfectly easy-going with me..."

"Yes, but I still wonder why you're even here."

"Because I love you, you're like a big sister to me..." Leah smiled at that one. Then she grimaced, her face softened though as she voiced her question again; "so, what's your story?"

Catherine took a deep breath herself; "we were all going to go on vacation. All of us were in the car, dad was driving, I was in the seat beside him in the front. I never sat in the front, I'm not even sure why I was. I think we were going to a gas station so I could change with mother. And then, well, it was April and it was raining heavily and the car started to slide. It started spinning and my dad- he-he couldn't!" She spared a quick glance through her misery to Leah, she was frozen, ashy white, staring horrified at Catherine.

Sher swallowed; "the car kept spinning, my mom was screaming, my dad was yelling, my brother was too. I was too terrified to say anything, I saw the tree a split-second before we hit it. It hit with my dad's side. I saw his -his-his" My voice trembled terribly, Catherine knew tears pooled into her eyes, Leah pulled the girl close to her, she turned to her chest, digging her head into Leah's shoulder.

"His what?" Her question was soft, gentle, not probing too hard.

"His brain--it swept across the dashboard, then the airbag exploded. I was so scared. I didn't scream once. I didn't _speak_ once. They put me in the hospital, said I'd lost a lot of blood. My mom died upon impact, they didn't know about my brother's state yet." Leah held her closer, she was mumbling into her now.

"They transferred me to Forks, the hospital, they gave me blood transfusions. Then, they sent me home to pack a few things and then brought me back here, my brother awoke. We've been living in the orphanage ever since. My aunt and uncle are traveling the world, they couldn't keep me in ad my grandparents are all in old folks' homes. So we're stuck here. Living in a house with 7 other children. Half of them are so young...hard to sleep at night while they cry. It's -it's terrible."

Leah lifted the girl's chin, looking into her moist eyes.

"That sounds --horrible. I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. Thank you for making me talk about it."

"No problem. I guess we're both kinda messed up."

She laughed slightly, wiping her eyes, "that's true. So true." Leah laughed lightly again. There was a comfortable moment of silence, where they lay curled into each other, thinking of all the things that had shaped them into the way they had become.

"Hey, thank you too." Leah said, shoving the other girl's shoulder slightly.

"No problem, I do my best." Leah smirked and shook her head.

She turned and looked to look at Catherine and just smiled again, Catherine smiled back. Slowly, Leah's face inched forwards, ever slow; Catherine mimicked her.

She could smell Leah's hot breath, she was boiling. As usual.

Then Leah pressed forwards and their lips met, it was a strange feeling, amazing, perfect. She put her hand behind Catherine's head and pushed it closer. Catherine's tongue slipped inside her mouth and she suddenly snapped back to reality. She pulled away quickly, Catherine copied her. Their breathing was labored.

Leah sat up, cradling her head.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

Catherine was having the same reaction, mentally.

"Calm down, it wasn't so bad." Leah shook her head violently; "no -we can't. This -this is wrong _so_ wrong. I'm like five years older than you. Oh my god."

"Six..." Catherine whispered glumly, just as shocked as Leah was.

"And Seth -I can't believe I just did that to Seth. Oh my god, what did I do?" She was talking more to herself now.

"What does Seth have to do with anything?" Catherine yelled frustrated. Leah's head snapped towards her;

"Catherine, he's in love with you." She yelled, waving her hand outwards. Then, her eyes widened and she slapped a hand to her mouth but the damage was already done.

* * *

--

**Well, I wasn't expecting that either, it came out while eating dinner and I grinned evilly to myself. This is a Seth imprint story, this is not going to be a Leah love story, it was just another twist to add. So, don't abandon it because of it, it won't lead to anything.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**18/12/08**


	9. An Agreement

--

**All's Messed Up In Love & War**

_"And Seth -I can't believe I just did that to Seth. Oh my god, what did I do?" She was talking more to herself now._

_"What does Seth have to do with anything?" Catherine yelled frustrated. Leah's head snapped towards her;_

_"Catherine, he's in love with you." She yelled, waving her hand outwards. Then, her eyes widened and she slapped a hand to her mouth but the damage was already done._

-

_**CHAPTER 7**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

**D**_o_** y**_o_**u **_l_**i**_k_**e **_b_**e**_i_**n**_g_** a **_b_**i**_t_**c**_h_**?** --**Catherine Spencer**

"He's what?" Catherine whispered, barely audible to herself though it was no problem for Leah's hearing.

"Nothing." Leah said quickly, looking miserable.

"He barely knows me." Catherine said, still whispering.

"Look, I know I've screwed this up. I kissed you, which was just wrong, and then I told you something I really shouldn't have, there's no chance you'll forgive me? No –that's not right., Be angry with me, just --don't tell Seth, it would kill him. Please." She added as an afterthought. Though her eyes spoke otherwise, she really didn't want her first friend in a long time to leave, to hate her forever.

"I kissed you back," Catherine pointed out, for some reason her voice was a breath, and kept getting softer.

"That's no excuse, you're four years younger than me." She said stubbornly.

"How old are you?" Catherine asked, wrinkling her nose in curiosity.

"Twenty, why?"

"Six."

"Six what?" Leah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then righted again, going up in surprise.

"Oh. Oh God. That's even worse. You're fourteen? Oh, oh wow, that's –you're fourteen? Oh Jesus." Leah blew out some air and toppled backwards on the bed. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head; "oh my God."

Catherine chuckled and lay down beside her once more. "That unbelievable? How old did you think I was?"

"Fifteen, sixteen. Fourteen, really? Are you serious?"

"Yes Leah, I am completely serious." She spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. Leah smacked her on the arm, she rubbed it to get rid of the sting.

"Let's just –-forget about it. Alright?" Leah looked at Catherine worriedly.

"Are you sure? Because it was way outta line, I shouldn't've. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, I'm just as guilty. Besides, what kiss?"

Leah smirked and shook her head again, then she rolled her eyes and sighed; "fourteen year olds."

It was Catherine's turn to hit the woman.

"Are you on break from university? College? Because it's summer?" She knew at once she shouldn't have said it as Leah's features darkened dangerously.

"No," she said bitterly, angrily. "I was told to stay here."

"What! By whom?"

"'Whom'?" Leah chuckled darkly. Catherine glared at her; "don't change the subject."

"By everyone, the Elders, mom--"

"The Elders?"

"Ooh right, you're new to LaPush. The Elders are the big council here, they make all the decisions, they're very old, my mom is on the council though."

"Why do you have a big council? What ever happened to a mayor or something?"

"This is an Native reservation, we don't have a mayor. The council makes all the decisions." Again with the anger clouding her voice.

"And they told you you couldn't go?"

"Pretty much."

"But why?"

"I'm not really allowed to say, truthfully."

"Aww, c'mon, I can take it."

"First off kid, I'm not sure you can, second, I'm really not allowed to say." Catherine was about to protest so she cut her off quickly with a question.

"Why are you here though?"

"My parents died, remember?" Catherine said, trying to make her voice sound light.

"Dumbass, I meant, why here of all places? Where were you before?"

"Canada. I don't know, I was shipped here, got blood transfusions and they made me live here, sent over some of my stuff, my room's packed. It isn't as big as mine used to be. And there's no sky light. And it's pink." She made a disgusted sound at the back of her throat.

Leah laughed heartily; "kid, you're adorable."

Catherine wrinkled her nose; "glad to know you think so." Then she smiled that smile that took over half of her face, the happy, care-free smile. Leah brought out the happiness in her, she knew she had found a great friend in the older woman.

"Pink? Why don't you pain it?"

"I dunno, my brother says I should. Other than work and here, I haven't really been around LaPush, I'd probably get lost."

"Lost? Here? Of all places? It's tiny, it's impossible to get lost. It chokes you it's so tiny!" She spoke from experience.

"Believe me, nobody has quite as bad a sense of direction as I do. Really."

Leah shook her head; "lost? In LaPush?" she murmured bemused.

"So...what makes you think Seth loves me?" Catherine said conversationally.

Leah choked on a growl; "I thought we were going to forget I said that."

"Actually, I believe I said I was going to forget the kiss."

"It's nothing. He just really likes you, that's all."

"So why did you say love?" Catherine pressed, knowing Leah was lying.

"Look, it's nothing. I meant really liked, alright?" Catherine let the matter drop but she knew it was far, far from over.

"So, since you can't go to –since you're not in school, what do you do after summer?"

"I work mostly, hang out with Seth, wallow in my room listening to music."

"Sounds like me."

"I cannot see you wallowing." Leah said, thinking of all the times the girl had smiled and shown true happiness shining through. Not much could deter her happy mood.

"I used to be catatonic." Catherine said wistfully.

"Really?" Leah asked, curious and slightly disbelieving.

"Yes, I got here at the end of June. The first time I spoke was a couple of weeks ago."

"Wow, it's hard to imagine you being silent." Leah was regaled with a punch to the shoulder. Catherine would never admit that punching Leah hurt her knuckles for hours after...

"What made you decide to speak?" Leah asked, sending the girl a crooked smile.

"My brother told me to get over myself, to stop being an idiot and get off my sorry ass and do something. Which is rich coming from him."

"Sounds like a lovely guy."

"Oh, he's really not that bad but I didn't talk to anybody for months, he was incredibly frustrated. So I got up, job searched and asked some random girl on a bench where I could find a certain Susan Clearwater..."

Comprehension flickered in Leah's eyes; "me? I was the first person you talked to?"

Catherine nodded, grinning widely. Leah shook her head again, her face turned into a smile as well.

"You know, I've never really smiled so much, it's your fault, I'll ruin my rep." Catherine rolled her eyes and looked out the window, smile wider.

"Was it hard?"

"Was what hard?" Catherine looked at her perplexed.

"Leaving all your friends behind. What did they say when you told them?"

Catherine's face turned blank and she looked away. "Hey, what's wrong? I thought we were supposed to be talking of painful things, didn't you say it 'makes it better to talk about it'?"

"Yes I miss them, yes, it's hard. My friends don't know I'm here." She said.

Leah's eyes widened; "you never told them?"

"you're the only person I've talked about it with and...I didn't want to face them, feel their pity."

Leah laughed and then sent the girl an apologetic smile; "I know how that feels. The looks of pity."

Catherine nodded; "you would."

"Call them. Use the phone." She took the phone from the small bedside table and offered it to Catherine.

"It;s not that easy." Catherine said, looking at the phone with something akin to fear.

"It's not that hard either."

"So why don't you call Emily then?" Catherine rebuked.

"I have my reasons for not calling her." Leah clenched her teeth in anger.

"You said it yourself, it's Sam that hurt you, not her." Catherine said more gently, putting a hand on Leah's shoulder. It was shaking.

"Leah, calm down." Leah took some breaths to steady herself, the younger girl could not possibly imagine what would happen if Leah didn't calm down right away. Leah didn't want to think about it.

"You don't understand, she was like a sister to me! She betrayed me!"

"How?"

"How!? He chose her over me, she chose him over me!"

"No, he chose her over you and she didn't deny his love. Leah, I've seen them together. He loves her, looks at her though he would do nothing else but have her in his arms the whole day. Can you blame her for falling into his love? If somebody looked at you like that, would you deny yourself the pleasure of their love?"

Leah looked away, Catherine knew her words were affecting her, she didn't know if she would react badly to them doing so.

"What about you? You disappear for months, no word, no sign. Nobody knows anything, your house is empty. You never called, never told them anything, your friends cared about you and you just dropped them to wallow in your own pity!" Leah stood up, shouting angrily.

"Me!? Because one guy left you, you've fucked up your entire life! You've shut everybody out! Your family! What about your mother? Seth? Your father died not too long ago, and then you decide to stop speaking to your mother? How cruel is that? She loved you, he did too! You wallowed in your own self pity too and kept your family out! At least you have a goddamn family!"

"Don't you go trying to make me feel guilty that I only lost my father! My heart was broken, everybody gave up on me, am I not allowed to wallow in self pity?"

"Your friends gave up on you because you started being a bitch to them!" Catherine screamed, the words were a slap to Leah's face. Catherine swiveled around and left in a storm, face twisted into a snarl.

Leah appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You're right. And you are just like them!"

Catherine swiveled towards Leah, close to the door. "Yeah, because whenever you mention him you decide to defend yourself by insulting them. Have you ever hear of letting go? I want to be your friend. Friend! Or do you just like being a alone? Do you like being a bitch?" She turned back around and slammed the door shut behind her, she didn't look up as she passed by a shocked group of werewolves.

"Catherine--"

"Leave me alone Seth. You of all people, please."

"What?" But she was already down the path and she burst into a sprint, the werewolves just stared after her and Seth squared his shoulders, storming into the house ready to have a pleasant chat with his sister. He was beyond furious.

He stopped short as he saw Leah's face. There were tears on it. The shock was such that for a second she forgot about Catherine.

"Leah?"

"She was right, oh, she was right!" Leah launched herself out the window.

"Leah!" Seth ran to the window and looked down, Leah had landed on her feet and then hands, straightening up she started to run in the same direction Catherine had just gone.

"What the hell is going on?" Embry asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I would love to know." Seth said glumly before running a hand through his messy hair.

--

"Catherine! Catherine! You were right!" Catherine stopped short hearing Leah's voice from behind her, she turned and saw the woman running after her, her strides taking up three of Catherine's.

"Catherine! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, me too, I guess. I shouldn't have yelled, you have all the right to--"  
"No! I don't!" Catherine looked at Leah as if she was insane, Leah was smiling, close to laughter.

"Leah are you alright?"

She actually laughed, the sound was crazy, half choked. "I was wrong, I was wrong!" She snorted.

"Leah, seriously, you're seriously scaring me." Leah smiled. _Smiled_.

"I want you to help me," she whispered, Cathrine stared at her like she had two heads, bipolar...

"With what?"

"I-I want to call Emily." Catherine's eyebrows rose half way to her hairline.

"But! Only if you call your closest friend. Do we have a deal?" The younger girl knew it was because Leah didn't want to be alone in doing what she had to do, what she hadn't done in years, what she had never dreamed of doing. This was healthy for her.

"But I won't talk to Sam." She warned me. I smiled; "wouldn't dream of having you do that."

Leah slung an arm around Catherine's neck. "Alright then," the girl said to the woman, "we have a deal."

* * *

--

**A warning: Leah and Emily won't become best friends over night, not after everything, there are always compklications and this is a delicate case, so don't expect them to be best friends...**

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter is already done, and so it the one after...**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**26/12/08**

**P.S. Happy boxing day! And hope everyone had a merry Christmas!**


	10. Dashed Hopes and Secrets

**I wasn't going to do much for the phone conversations but many asked for them, so I added a few lines...**

* * *

--

**All's Messed Up In Love & War**

"_I-I want to call Emily."_

_But! Only if you call your closest friend. Do we have a deal?"_

_Leah slung an arm around Catherine's neck. "Alright then," the girl said to the woman, "we have a deal."._

-

_**CHAPTER 8**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Leah muttered, courage failing her as she held the phone in her hand.

"What if Sam picks up? I really can't have a civil conversation with him." She said, worried.

"Want me to call, get Emily on the line, and then pass her to you?" Leah, suddenly embarrassed, nodded.

Catherine dialed the number and Leah looked at her panicked, the phone rang and she stood, headed to the door. The younger grabbed her wrist.

"Hello?" Jared. Figures somebody else would answer their phone.

"Hi Jared, oof" Leah had tried to shove Catherine off her. She pinned her with a look.

"You okay kid?" Jared asked from the line.

"Yeah, hey, listen, is Emily there?"

"Uh, sure, why?" The girl looked at Leah who just nodded her head miserably.

"Uh, Leah needs to talk to her." The noise in the background stopped. _Am I on speaker phone_ she thought to herself.

"Hello?" She asked irritated.

"Um, can I pass the phone to Sam?" He asked, Leah shook her head viciously.

"No! I mean, please don't, could you just pass it to Emily?" There was a hesitation on the other end but finally the phone changed hands.

"Hello?" Emily's sweeter voice filled the silence and Catherine sighed in relief, she had half been expecting Sam.

"Hello Emily, one sec." She tossed the phone to Leah who fumbled it and it fell to the floor, she picked it back up with shaking hands.

"Emily?"

"Leah!"

"I-I-I" If it hadn't been sad, Catherine would have laughed that Leah was stuttering.

"Hello, is there something you wanted?" Her voice had a slightly biting sting to it. Leah winced.

"I-I guess I deserved that, listen Emily, I-I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Oh, Leah, I'm sorry too!" Catherine heard the happy words crowing from the phone.

"I-I'm sorry." Leah mumbled again, whispering.

"You're apologizing? I'm so sorry, it's all my fault but --oh please don';t hang up, I don't want to lose you again! Please." The last word was barely a breath, hardly counting as a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Leah seemed to be a broken disk, repeating the same sentence, in a daze.

"I'm sorry too." There was another silence.

Catherine sat down on the bed, not wanting to leave Leah alone but not wanting to invade on her privacy. They talked for quite a bit, though the girl tuned what she could out. Finally Leah said goodbye and then closed the phone.

"How'd it go? I wasn't listening or anything, but it seemed go fairly well." Catherine said, smiling.

"It was a start, I never realized how much I missed talking to her." Catherine smiled again, in encouragement.

"Your turn to hold up your part of the bargain." Leah reminded her. She sighed and took the phone from the woman's hands. She stuck her tongue out and dialed; Leah chuckled.

The phone rang twice before anybody picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Effie, it's me."

"Sorry, who?"

"Ouch. It's me, Catherine."

Silence.

"Oh my god!" She screamed, the Catherine shoved the phone away from her ears, Leah flinched.

"Where are you?" And so Catherine started her sad sorry tale once more...Effie staying silent the entire time. After she was done, there was a pause.

"You left and you never told me? I can't believe you!"

"But I left because I lost my parents!"

"They died months ago, what is wrong with you?"

"Are you angry for being upset I'm an orphan?"

"You said you've been talking to your friends for a month now, and you never once called me?"

"Effie, please, I was scared." Leah looked away hearing her friend's pleading voice.

"Scared?" There was a sadistic laugh, "scared? Call me back when you get a backbone, or don't bother, you obviously have better friends there." The line closed with an echoing click. The click resounded in the silence, Catherine slowly put the phone back on the hook.

"I'm sorry," Leah seemed to be on a roll with apologies today."It's alright," it obviously wasn't but Leah let the subject drop.

"Well, we did it." She said with a sigh, Leah mimicked her.

"So..what now?"

"Swimming?"

"Sounds good to me."

They packed their swim stuff, Catherine had learned to just stow it in Leah's closet, much simpler that way. They put on their bathing suits and Catherine decided to go through Leah's closet.

She found a dark blue sundress Leah hadn't worn in years; "do you mind?" She asked. Leah looked at the garment as if she had never even seen it before.

"Sure, but I think I'll just stick to pants and a shirt, if you don't mind."

"Oh, come on, wear shorts, for once. Please." Leah looked at her bemused and then pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Happy?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Very, let's go!" She skipped down the stairs, two at a time, Leah right behind her.

"Hey, wait up kid." She said, running down after her. Of course her brother and some of his friends are on the couch. Luke, Jason, Embry Paul.

"Hey kid number two," she called to Seth, slinging her arm around Catherine again as she did so.

His mouth was open, but as always he looked at Catherine, she smirked to the others though who stared at her and pulled Catherine, who was blushing, out the door.

"Is Leah wearing shorts?" Embry mused, Leah opened the door again and gave him the finger, closed it behind it again and laughed as she pulled her off again.

"Wait, why am I kid number two?" Seth's complaint was audible to Leah as she walked away, she smiled to herself.

The swimming was quite relaxing besides when Catherine had a laughing fit and half drowned. Ah, those were the moments. Moments of happiness of confusion over petty things. Nobody could ever have imagined that something terrible was coming. It just wasn't credible.

And Catherine enjoyed those days when she felt young and naïve, instead of oh-so-old and scared of the darkness that closed in. But I get ahead of myself, as the narrator, and will continue this sad sorry tale in the way it is supposed to happen.

Step-by-step.

--

It all started really on that hot, summer morn when all the children slept in the orphanage. The orphanage was really just a house where two women lived and 7 of their charges. Many people dropped by to look after the younger kids, it was always loud. That was why Catherine loved the mornings, she had a minute to think for herself.

This morning in particular was a quiet, sunny Saturday morning, it was 7 and everybody slept with the exception of three. One of the 'caregivers', someone who should be in bed, and the earliest of risers among the kids.

Catherine made her way downstairs where some pots and pans were being moved around, making a small racket in the kitchen. She went in to findKelsey, the smallest of the children, trying to get something.

"Hey, honey, watcha looking for?" She asked the little girl, getting on her knees t be at the same level.

"I wa' jus thirsty, Cat." Catherine smiled at her and poured some water in a glass giving it to her. The younger gulped it down, spilling half of it over her pajamas. 'Cat' wiped at it, making sure she was clean before sending her back to her bed and telling her not to wake any of the kids. The girl bounced away, and she stood, wiping her hands. That was when she saw one of the women, Nancy, leaning against the door.

"Oh, hey Nancy." The woman looked at her with a kind smile.

"I'll miss having you around." She said, wistfully, still smiling though as she moved towards the stove to cook something for froze.

"What do you mean?" Her blood pounded in her ears and she strained to hear the woman's response. The woman looked at her in surprise.

"School starts on Monday, don't tell me you forgot." She frowned at the look that flitted across the girl's face.

"School? But –where'd the summer go?" The woman chuckled quietly.

"You spent it with the Clearwater's and that gang of older boys' down at the Uley's. I still think they're all too old for you, if it weren't for Emily and Leah, which you constantly talk about, I wouldn't let you go." Catherine sighed, how many times had she heard that one before?

"Yes, Nancy. Where am I going for school?"

"We thought it'd be easier for you to just go to the La Push one, it's much simpler than going back and forth from the Forks' one. I know it'll be hard in some of the lessons, but I talked to the Council they said that if you kept yup, it would be fine. The kids here in this house get special privileges."

"Special privileges?"

"The school, usually, only people who have been here for generations, who follow the legends, their descendants that make up this reservation, go to the school here, some of the people that live here have to go to the school at Forks. It's not something mean they do, it's just tradition. But as I said, this house gets special privileges."

"Oh." Was all Catherine could say, before shaking her head and drinking her apricot juice down in one gulp.

"What are you planning to do today?" Nothing, nothing much, I'll hang out here I guess. If you need to go shopping or something I can look after the kids."

"Oh, would you?"

"Sure, sure." Catherine regretted this decision when both the women went shopping, they would only be out a handful of hours but her brother wanted nothing to do with it so he left leaving her alone with five kids. She was by far the eldest, after her brother, as the next after her was six. There were no real babies, but there was one toddler and the rest very excited four, five and six year olds. She did what she had to.

"Leah?" She asked when the woman picked up the phone on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come over and help me babysit?" She was met with a round of laughter, she scowled into the phone.

"Fine then, be that way, put Seth on."

"Oh, that poor sucker," She said gleefully but threw her phone at her brother.

"Seth?"

"Catherine?" He asked, surprised and delighted. She blushed from the other end, glad he couldn't see her.

"I'm in a bit of a mess, and Leah won't help me babysit...."

"I'm there." He assured her before putting down the phone. She blushed again, a day alone with Seth? Entirely alone? Well—not truthfully, but the kids would nap eventually, wouldn't they?

Seth turned out to be great with kids, and they loved him, though Catherine was sure if it had been her she would have been wincing in ain, his pain threshold must have been very high. Then again, Seth _was_ huge...

"They're all asleep." She said with a breathless sigh to Seth, tiptoeing to where he lay on the couch.

"Finally, they're always so hyper." He stage-whispered back. She shook her head and sat politely on the edge of the couch.

She put in a movie and turned the volume way down, as to not wake the sleeping monsters and started to watch it with Seth. She looked at him from the side but blushed deeply when she saw he was staring at him. He made no sign of looking guilty of staring at her. After a while, she looked back, he was still staring at her, eyes unreadable.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked after a moment.

"No! What makes you think that?" Seth asked, sitting up, she realized they were quite close now and all courage left her.

'Y-you keep staring at me."

"Aren't I allowed to look at somebody so beautiful?" Catherine went completely red and felt her stomach tingle with butterflies.

"Beautiful?" Sh murmured, he leaned in more, breath warming her already red cheeks.

"Yes, very." She found herself leaning too, their foreheads touched, his was boiling, as always. Their noses, their lips. It was a very gentle kiss, he was holding back, and so was she. But it was still Earth-shaking. She bit don on his lip for a moment and then let go, partly because of shock, she had no clue what she was doing, partly because it felt so amazing she wasn't sure she would be able to stop.

He leaned away from her slightly, looking into her eyes, his own were darker and bigger than she'd ever seen, she knew hers reflected his. He leaned in once more but was interrupted by a loud giggle. Both their heads snapped towards the doorway. Every single little kid was there, the girls looking awed, the boys, disgusted.

"How long have you been there?" Catherine asked angrily.

"Run!" Charlotte yelled, the children dispersed. Seth and Catherine sprang up. And ran to the doorway, three of the kids had gone upstairs but two had gone out the door. Catherine looked mortified.

"I'll get the ones outside, get the other three." She as she ran outside. She could see the two were still together as they ran, she breathed a sigh of relief and started running after them.

She caught Kelsey which was lagging far behind, her legs weren't as long as the other girl's.

"Charlotte! Come back here!" The other girl paid her no heed. Catherine picked Kelsey up and held her in her arms as she ran after Charlotte. Kelsey laughed, she enjoyed the ride, holding tight to Catherine's neck.

Catherine was slowly catching up but she was running out of breath and the added weight of the other girl was weighting her down. She was never happier to see the familiar group of boys ahead.

"Jared, Paul,m Sam, anybody! Catch her! Please!" She added as an after thought, Charlotte stopped and tried to go the other way but one of the guys grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up as she shrieked and giggled. He placed her over his shoulders and Catherine sighed in relief once more. She jogged closer still and then placed Kelsey down. She placed her hands on her knees and too some breaths before glaring up at Charlotte.

"Thank you," she said to Sam who held her on his back.

"What were you doing running away from Catherine?" He asked Charlotte, he knew her too. Everybody knew everybody in this small reservation, everybody was pretty much friends.

"She was angry with me." She replied in a happy giggle.

"Well, now I'm angrier. You don't just run out of the house with Kelsey, who could've gotten lost!" Catherine said, still fixing the girl with accusatory eyes though now that she had caught up with her, she wasn't as angry.

"What did you do?" Paul asked bemused to the girl; "I've never really seen Catherine mad."

"We were spying on her an Seth. We weren't doing anything wrong" She said with a shrug, as if she didn't know exactly what was wrong with that.

"Her and Seth?" Jared said, openly grinning. Catherine glared at the girl, hoping she wouldn't say anything. Charlotte wrinkled her nose.

"They were kissing, it was gross." Catherine went bright red and let her head fall into her hands as the guys shook with laughter.

"She bwit him!" Kelsey offered, looking confused, it had always been told to her not to bite people...

There was a shocked silence as Catherine gaped at her and then clenched her eyes tight as she went, if possibly, redder. The laughter came back with a roar. Sam wiped at an eye; trembling with laughter, the others weren't nearly so reserved. Collin was on the floor and Cathrine scowled at him, still bright red and now, fuming.

"I was not biting him! It's –something older kids do." She grappled with an explanation, the others were no help of course, they were still recovering.

"I'm older, you say I'm not allowed to bite Seth." Catherine looked worriedly at the group, surely it was impossible to laugh harder than they had. Could somebody get hurt from laughing too hard?

"It's different, you are not old enough. And you're not allowed to bite Seth. Ever." Catherine said. Charlotte looked as though she were about to protest but stopped at a look. The guys had gone down to slightly shaking and finally calmed down enough to talk. Catherine took Charlotte from Sam and headed back, their teasing following me from a distance. She just ducked my head and kept going, furious with Charlotte.

"Oh, you found them, I was just about to come look for you." Seth said, standing from the couch were he had been tickling the two boys and Sam.

"Oh, well, Charlotte was fast, Sam caught her."

"Sam?"

"Oh yeah, they were up ahead and managed to catch her. She -uh -she told them." Seth groaned but looked resigned.

"They would've found out eventually." He muttered.

"Why?"

"Just -uh, we're not good at keeping secrets from each other." He said, looking away at the kids. Catherine sighed inwardly, _but they seem to have no problem keeping secrets from me...

* * *

_

**--**

**So long!!  
**

**There we go, finally. Hope you enjoyed it...phew. Oh, and as a disclaimer: Effie is a good friend of mine, and she would never rect that way.**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**29/12/08**

**P.S. happy Birthday Lilia!**


	11. Just Perfect

**To all my lovely reviewers.**

* * *

_--_

**All's Messed Up In Love & War**

**-  
**

!-- page { size: 8.27in 11.69in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

"Just -uh, we're not good at keeping secrets from each other." He said, looking away at the kids. Catherine sighed inwardly, _but they seem to have no problem keeping secrets from me..._

-

_**CHAPTER 9**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_-_

**H**_a_**V**_e_** Y**_o_**U **_m_**E**_t _**M**_r. _**D**_a_**r**_c_**y**_?_

**T**_h_**E**_ c_**h**_a_**r**_a_**c**_t_**e**_r _**i**_n _**P**_r_**i**_d_**e**_ a_**n**_d _**P**_r_**e**_j_**u**_d_**i**_c_**e**_?_

**I**_ m_**e**_a_**n**_t_** t**_h_**e**_ p_**r**_i_**n**_c_**i**_p_**a**_l_**.**_ --Catherine Spencer, English Teacher_

School. School! Catherine sighed staring at the white ceiling of her pink bedroom, she hated it. Leah had offered to give her a ride, anything was better than taking the 'orphan van' to school. Anything. Her brother hadn't been happy, but he'd said he'd just walk. _Anything_ to avoid the van.

It was early, very early but the time seemed to fall away. It was warm out and looked fairly sunny. Catherine threw on a long short sleeved shirt and shorts. She put on a giant red belt at her wait which made the shirt come up slightly. Revealing the short so it looked like she was actually wearing pants. The shirt was a plain white, the shorts a rustic blue-ish green. It was a simple, and yet lovely match. She wasn't even paying attention, luckily she had picked it out the night before.

She went to the kitchen and took just an apple. The minutes ticked by, Leah was late. Finally the horn sounded outside and Catherine slung on her carrier-bag at a run and went outside, it was raining now. Great.

She ran to the car and wrenched the door open. Jared and Kim were in there too. Kim was on his lap. She gave Leah, in the drivers seat, she looked murderous. Catherine knew there was no way Leah would have agreed to this happily. Jared and her weren't on the best of terms. Paul was in the front seat. Wait. Paul?

Catherine was about to mention it when Kim shook her head quickly; 'don't' she mouthed. Catherine nodded, now that she thought about t, it was a stupid idea to mention it, very stupid. Paul and Jared, and Kim, were in their last year here.

When they got to the school they all piled out of the car and Leah sped off.

"Don't worry," Kim said, "the only annoying people in this place are in grade nine, I don't think anybody else will give you trouble." Catherine furrowed her eyebrows.

"But—I am in grade nine. Or, I'm starting it."

"Really?" Everybody, with the exception of Seth stopped to stare at her. She was uncomfortable and the rain wasn't helping.

"Yeah, I'm fourteen." She shrugged and then started to follow Paul who was half way to the school already.

"Fourteen. Damn." Seth accompanied her to the office and then to the locker she was assigned. She tried to protest because he would be late, he waved the worries off and just smiled his breath-taking smile.

Then, eventually he had to leave for his grade ten classes, and she jogged, sneakers making annoying squeaks on the floors. Tripping slightly she burst into her first class. Everybody turned to look. Soaked, late and having made enough noise to make sure every single eye was glued on hers disbelievingly. She glared at her white shirt, knowing that fate was against her, it was very clingy and very see-through now. She crossed her arms and made her way to the teacher's desk, giving him the slip of paper.

Everybody stared, everybody. Nobody spoke to her at all except one girl to tell her that she was in her seat when she showed late. The teacher told her to get another one for today and she glared at the 'new girl'.

Everybody else was immaculate. After living here so long, they must have perfected the art of styling their hair when it rained, Catherine's was just stuck in a misshapen way all around her head. It started to dry and started to puff out around me, I escaped to the bathroom to try to subdue it, there was another girl in there, finishing off a piece of homework against the door of a stall. This Quileute school seemed very much like a normal one, the only difference is that they taught some Quileute crafts and legends. But those didn't start until the second year of school.

"Here," he said with a smile, handing me a brush.

"Oh, God, thank you." Catherine breathed as she pulled it through her disobedient hair. Catherine pulled a scrunchy out of her pocket and tied her hair in a high pony tail. She left two strands of hair out, framing her face and her bangs which still swept over one of her eyes.

"No problem," she said as she put the brush back in her backpack. "So, you're the new girl." She said a statement, not a question.

"Seems like it. Could I stick out more?" Cathrine said chuckling.

"It's not your fault everybody else here has black hair and black eyes and is mostly shorter than you..." Catherine chuckled, it was true, with her brown hair and brown eyes, her height and her style... she was completely opposite. She thanked her parents for not having given her blue eyes and blond hair.

"Of course, there's always the odd one out who dyes it..." She trailed off, she spoke of others like herself, her own hair was dyed dark red and she wore bright red pants with a black band shirt.

"True, thank God for them." Catherine said with a chuckle.

"I gotta go, need to hand this in, later."

"Later" Catherine called after her. She took a deep breath and went back into the class, her shirt was a lot more dry than before and she was glad for that fact. Her hair was still wet, but much more comfortable now that it was tied back.

The morning classes were a nightmare for Catherine and she had trouble staying out of sight. She lost herself going to her second class so she walked in late again. The teachers didn't seem to care though they reminded her not to do so again.

It was a welcomed relief when the bell rang signaling lunch. Catherine almost bolted out of the classroom and tried to remember her way to her locker. She found Collin on the way.

"Oh, thank you, Collin!" She waved to him, he smiled and walked towards her. The hallway was silent as they stared at them.

"Where are the lockers with the numbers two to three hundred?" She gave him a pleading look and he laughed, pulling her along.

"It's true, you do have a terrible sense of direction." He said with a grin, Catherine rolled her eyes all the while thinking, _hadn't she told Leah that?_

Once at her locker she simply piled everything in and took her wallet.

"You aren't going to need that." Collin said with yet another chuckle.

"Why not?" He just shook his head and Seth leaned at the locker beside mine. The girl who had been trying to open it gave him one awed and worshiping look before scurrying away, not bothering to try to open her locker anymore.

"C'mon" Seth said, slinging an arm around Catherine's smaller frame and guiding her away. Collin walked beside them.

"Wait –can we stop by my locker first? I didn't go because I took this sucker to hers." He said, jabbing his thumb to Catherine, she laughed and waved him away, they followed Collin, minds on something completely different.

Collin had been right, Seth had refused to let her pay for her own pizza, no matter how much she had protested.

"You get used to it eventually." Kim had whispered to her when they had sat outside. People stared as they walked by but the big group didn't care. The only ones missing were Sam and Leah and Emily, whom had finished high school a couple of years ago.

--

Seth walked her back to her locker she was very happy he did, partly because she couldn't remember where it was, even if the La Push high school was tiny compared to what her old one had been... and partly because she couldn't stop looking at his face.

Once arrived at her locker she turned to him and smiled, he leaned on the same locker he had before, once again, the girl looked happy that he did. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine briefly. A collective gasp from everyone around us went around.

He leaned away; "I couldn't go through the afternoon without that." He said, nuzzling Catherine's cheek with his nose. She blushed and pressed her forehead against his.

"Go, don't be late again because of me!" She said, though it hurt her to say it, she would have liked to stay that way forever.

He laughed and ruffled her hair before going, she scowled at his back and pulled her ponytail tighter.

A cackling laugh sounded behind her, she turned to the red-haired girl from that morning in the washroom; "I like you." She stated.

"Why?" Catherine asked, then she realized she had just made fun of herself and blushed again. She wasn't good with strangers, or Seth, at concealing her emotions.

"Because you are dating Seth Clearwater!"

"That's why you like me?"

"No. I like you because you're dating him in front of all this school's queen bees. In their face!" She jumped up. She was quite short and full of unbelievable energy despite her looks.

Catherine laughed; "well, I like you too. Catherine, by the way."

"Rebecca. Don't call me that though."

"Can I call you Red?" "No." "Becca?"

"Definitely not."

"Becca it is do others call you?"

"They don't. They say 'hey shorty' but if you do, I will do what I do to them, and kick your ass. Got it?"

Catherine laughed again, shutting her locker. "I'll keep it in mind, Becca."

"Don't call me Becca!"

"Bye Becca." Catherine called as she walked away. Then, with a sheepish smile she came back, the girl looked at her weirdly.

"Um, where's the science lab?" Rebecca laughed and Catherine scowled.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. Down to your right, all the way to the end." Rebecca said, still laughing. Catherine sighed and walked away, she was becoming infamous for her sense of direction already.

She had science with Brady and Collin, Collin being her lab partner, Brady was in front of them, sharing with a girl he was flirting outrageously with, Collin and Catherine spent the entire lesson laughing when the teacher turned.

She knew science was her favorite class by far, she loved science and with Collin and Brady being the usual clowns that they were, well, she was enjoying herself to say the least.

She snorted, as Collin imitated the girl Brady sat beside, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling. She punched the huge boy in the arm, shaking her head in disgust.

"I think we have English together with Brady, Luke...maybe Jason...yep, there they are." Collin pointed to the same two boys he had mentioned, they sat at their desks, side by side. Collin and Catherine took the ones right behind them, Collin telling them about Brady's lab partner. All --- and no brain. Brady smiled, remembering.

"Is he going to get slapped again?" That made Catherine more interested.

"What?"

"Some girl last year slapped him, very funny." Jason snickered, remembering the moment. Brady punched him in the arm. Their imitations of Brady's face made Catherine crack up with laughter, she slapped a hand over her mouth when the teacher came in though it didn't stifle the giggles much. The teacher shot her a look before continuing to his desk. She went to give him her slip, still laughing quietly to herself.

"Welcome among us, Ms. Spencer. Do you have anything to share with the class? A joke perhaps? Why you were laughing?" The Quileute man said with a frown, referring to her still-dying laughter.

"Um...nothing, it's nothing, really, Brady's just an idiot." The class cracked up, the boys howling from the back, the teacher's frown deepened.

"Ms. Spencer, such a thing will not be tolerated in the future, to your seat please." She obliged quickly, Luke gave her a high five, making the teacher downright scowl. Collin wiped at a streaming eye.

"Genius." He said with a wicked grin.

Brady gaped at her, jaw hanging, eyes bulging.

"Well, what else was I going to say?"

"Ms. Spencer, have you met Mr. Darcy?" She looked up startled.

"The character in Pride and Prejudice?"

"I meant the principal. I would appreciate it if you listened." Catherine slouched in her chair, cheeks flushed, the class erupted again, she just ducked and stayed down the rest of the lesson, though the teacher insisted on asking her everything, obviously not liking her.

When the bell rang she was the first out of the classroom, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes. She head butted her head against the wall a few times, eyes still closed.

"Afternoon not go so well?" Paul asked, leaning against the wall, staring bemusedly at her.

"Ugh." Was her only response.

"She got on Rockcliff's bad side." Collin said with a snicker.

"And Brady's." Jason added, shaking his head as well.

"Man! Rockcliff? Ouch, what did you do?"

Luke snickered; "she said Mr. Darcy was a character in Pride and Prjudice." Kim's usually bell-like laugh was nothing so charming as she laughed at Catherine's expense.

"You didn't?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know? Everybody else's last name is different!" She just laughed harder.

"And she called Brady an idiot, in front of the class, it was awesome." Collin added. "Let's not forget about _that_."

"Yes, thank you for that by the way." Brady muttered, leaning, hands in pockets.

"Are we waiting for anybody else?" Jared asked impatiently.

"I'm not." Paul said, hooking his arms around Quil and Embry who immediately shoved him off.

They all left, walking towards the entrance to the school, Kim was in the crook of Jared's arm. Catherine watched them go, feeling a pang of remorse, jealousy. They were perfect for each other, amazing, two pieces of a puzzle that locked together made a picture of absolute love. Cathrine felt a tug, she wanted something like that too.

"Aren't you coming?" Embry yelled back at her.

"No! I'll wait for Seth."

"Figures," he smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets and loping after the huge group.

"Thank you," she felt him whisper, breath tickling her neck.

"No problem," she said, fighting to keep her voice stable. He nuzzled her ear and she giggled, shivering.

"Do you like that?" He asked, breathed. She shivered her answer. He traced a finger over her high neckline, it didn't matter to her that it was high, she still shivered harder.

"Seth, you're killing me."

"I'm sorry." He said, backing away. Catherine turned and grabbed his hands.

"I wasn't serious, it kills me more being away from you." Then her eyes widened in shock, had she really just said that? His smiled took over his face, lighting it up completely.

"Really?" He said, moving closer than her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Really. Sorry"

"No, no, I liked it." He said, pressing her lips against hers, she smile against them.

"Not here please Mr. Clearwater, Ms. Spencer." The librarian said as she passed.

"How does she know my name?" Catherine whispered to Seth, looking after the tiny woman with black hair and darker skin, like most.

"Who doesn't?" He whispered back.

"C'mon, let's go." He said, voice going back to normal, he tugged her away. She barely stopped at her locker to get her knapsack before being dragged off again. She laughed at his enthusiasm. He took her into the woods, sitting down next to a tree, she sat down next to him, snuggled against him. _Weren't things going a little too fast?_ She asked herself, then she shook her head and smiled.

No, things were just perfect.

* * *

**--**

**In know Mr. Darcy isn't a Quileute name, that's because he's not a Quileute man, he's the principal of the shool, but he's not a n original Quileute.**

**I couldn't help it. Thouhg the next chapter will be slower in coming because I don't have more chapters written after that. Aahh, we'll see. I'm neglecting everything for this story.**

**Review!**

**-**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**1/01/09**

**P.S. Oh my god, we're in January. Holy ----**


	12. The Sun Was High

**To all my lovely reviewers.**

**And to all mothers out there. You know why. And Allene, (who's also a mother) but for being a wonderful support and inspiration bringer. Thank you.  
**

* * *

_--_

**All's Messed Up In Love & War**

**-**

_She laughed at his enthusiasm. He took her into the woods, sitting down next to a tree, she sat down next to him, snuggled against him. __Weren't things going a little too fast? She asked herself, then she shook her head and smiled._

_No, things were just perfect._

-

_**CHAPTER 9**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_-_

"--**k**_i_**c**_k_ **h**_i_**s** **f**_u_**r**_r_**y** _b_**u**_t_**t** _a_**l**_l_ **t**_h_**e** _w_**a**_y_ **t**_o_ **C**_a_**n**_a_**d**_a_" --_Susan Clearwater_

"Could you? Please?"

"Sure, no problem, I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, you're a sweetheart." Catherine beamed at Sue Clearwater and waved as she headed out the door to do as the woman had asked.

She knocked politely on the Uleys' door. They had told her to just walk in before, but she still felt like a stranger and it was the polite thing to do anyways.

"Oh, hi Catherine, you know, you could just walk in." Sam pointed out friendly.

"Oh yes, I know, but I was raised polite. Unlike some savage brutes." Catherine gave a meaningful look at Collin over Sam's arm, her smile gave her joking manner away. Collin just snorted.

Sam chuckled, smiling warmly, "they're a hopeless case. Come in." He opened the door completely and Catherine stepped over the now-familiar fresh hold.

"I'm actually here for Seth, I need to get him."

"You could have called." Sam pointed out again.

"I don't have a cellphone and I don't know your number, but next time, for sure." He rolled his eyes and went back to sit next to his Emily, not bothering to answer.

"Seth, your mom says she'll kick your, quote, 'furry butt all the way to Canada' if you don't clean your room. And she doesn't care what else you're doing right now." Catherine told him, eyes sparkling in unconcealed mirth.

There was a collective laugh at Seth's expense as he grumbled and stood up, glaring slightly.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Catherine said, raising her arms in an innocent gesture. His eyes softened quite a bit and she looked away.

"C'mon, Leah and I rented a movie and we wanted to watch it _before_ next year." She said with a smile, pushing a disgruntled Seth out the door.

"Bye Sam, Emily and, well--the rest!" She called after them, the door swinging shut with a 'thud'. Collin rolled his eyes and lay back, closing his eyes and settling down on the sofa;

"Haha, poor Seth, my mom doesn't care." He said, obviously enjoying the older boy's torture.

"Your mother isn't Susan Clearwater." Sam rested his chin on Emily's shoulder, she laughed gleefully.

"Serves him right, he's a mess."

"Not as bad as Jacob is--was." The atmosphere of the room grew a lot colder after Embry's comment and, as usual, the topic wasn't brought up again.

* * *

Catherine and Seth made their way home, she pushed him to go faster often as he did everything in his power to delay his going home, she didn't mind staying all day with him outside, but she feared Sue's wrath, even more than her son apparently did.

"Seth! C'mon..." She pouted a little, lower lip sticking out as she widened her eyes. He looked at her and groaned.

"Fine, I know you just enjoy my torture." He bent down and she gleefully jumped onto his back. She had found that she enjoyed going places on his back, it gave a new perspective to everything, felt amazingly comfortable, and could look down on everybody.

Life couldn't be better, even if Seth ha made no move to kiss her again after that fateful afternoon. He held her hand often enough between classes, paid for her lunch no matter how much she insisted he not, he held her gaze whenever he could, gave her piggy-back rides, but no more touching than that. She longed for him a little but learned to content herself with what she got. It was more than she felt she deserved anyways.

Besides, maybe he wasn't ready, people always blame the girls, but it could go both ways, no? She told herself that every night before going to sleep, any excuse was valid, as long as it kept her mind off it.

Spring gave way to winter and with it a wave of cold temperatures and even more rain, Catherine hadn't thought it would have been possible.

"It's raining!" She yelled happily while looking outside, they had had one sunny day the day before and it was now back to raining.

"You'd think you'd be used to the gloom by now." Luke, the quieter one remarked.

"Are you kidding? I love the rain!" She said smiling and walking to the door. Seth stood in front of her looking worried.

"You're not planning on going out there are you?" She sent him a puzzled look.

"And why wouldn't I want to?"

"You'll get sick."

"Oh come on, this is La Push, it's always raining, I'm not sick everyday. Besides, you could keep me company." She said smile so big that Seth couldn't help but reflect it with the same intensity. The younger girl was so full of light she suppressed so often, it was nice for her to let go every once in a while.

"Alright, fine. But you're staying in my arms the entire time." Catherine rolled her eyes and ducked her head, trying not to show her very obvious blush. She saw him grin from the corner of her eye. Ducking her head further, she grabbed a coat as Embry whistled in the background, she fixed him with a glare. He laughed harder, he seemed to enjoy her torment almost as much as Collin.

Collin had become her best friend, the pone who she could talk to but that made fun of her, the one who talked to her as well. Leah was her girl best friend, but it was different with her. Collin was the one she could talk to best, about anything, though she talked a lot to Luke as well, he was her rock. Between Luke and Collin, her best school-friends, Brady who kept them entertained, Alek who played awesome guitar for them when they hung out in his garage, who kept them humming all the time, with Leah to watch movies with and talk girl stuff, with Emily and Susan as her adoptive and informal mothers, and with Seth, well, life started to have a sun again. Figuratively speaking of course, because Catherine liked the rain better anyway.

Catherine set off at a run as soon as the door was open, partly because running in the rain was freeing, partly because she was embarrassed.

She felt no surprise as she felt two very strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and lift her effortlessly into the air. The tingling feeling did come as almost an electric current between the two bodies. She yelled happily as she soared in the air.

Seth caught her and tucked her into his chest. She pressed her face into it, breathing him in.

He smelled like pine an fabric softener, like nature, like lilac, she knew that was Sue's doing, she was grateful. She loved lilac. Seth was her everything, he was a friend, he was someone to talk to, he would watch anything with her. he never complained, seemed to enjoy keeping her company, and that kiss. That kiss was beyond description, even if it had lasted about half a moment.

His laugh rumbled through his chest and she felt it pass through his and her body.

"Why do you like the rain so much? I would have thought it would get old very quickly." he said softly as they simply stood there.

She lifted her head and look up at him, it hurt her neck a little. She was maybe a little too close, but she couldn't be bothered to move. "You can d anything in the rain, you can dance, you can sing, you can cry, you can shout, and nobody's around to watch you. You can be whoever you want to be, you can do whatever you want to do. It gives you freedom." She said simply, shrugging a shoulder and looking away embarrassed.

He tilted her head up; "that was very poetic."

"Really? It seemed a little like rambling to me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Is that what you really feel?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no reason not to say it." He smiled, he looked like a sculpture of human perfectness. His hair that came down about as long as the people's in TV, the people from back home, was plastered around him and sticking up into the air, soaking wet. Water rolled off his cheeks and a smile lit everything up. Brilliant white teeth set into a beautiful, and god-like face.

"You're staring. And so am I." he said thoughtfully, it was true. As she stared at him, he had been staring at her, still unmoving, as if the world was still, balanced in the embrace of a young couple still unsure of where they stood with one another.

Timidly his mouth found hers, she responded back just as carefully. it was a lot slower, sweeter than their first had been. It was lot more romantic, the sheer power of it weighing her down as if to crush her under her own bubble of happiness and excitement. He pulled away slowly, keeping his arms around her waist.

"Let's get home, Catie." She liked Catie, she loved Catherine, but Catie was --well, it sounded like a bell chime off his lips.

"Oh, fine. I like it here though."

"You like being out in the cold, or you like being in my arms."

"It doesn't matter, your arms are warm."

"But they only cover so much. Let's go home."

"Alright." She didn't put much of a fight into it, it was about time too, her legs were getting a little shaky.

"Well, if it isn't the swimmers." Catherine wrinkled her nose at Embry as she hung her coat on the coat rack. Emily tsked at her dripping wet figure, her hair clinging everywhere, little freezing water droplets making their way into her shirt and making her shiver.

"Seth, get her a blanket." If Catherine noticed that Emily had only expressed concerns for her health and not Seth's, she kept them to herself. A warm quilted blanket enveloped her from behind and she was lifted off her feet.

"I can walk you know," she said in an annoyed tone, trying to cover her red cheeks.

"I know, but you'll get the carpet wet."

"Right."

He sat on the couch and kept her in his arms, just like outside but much warmer, and they weren't standing.

"What movie you guys wanna watch?" Alek said, flipping through the DVDs and looking for something interesting. It was an incredibly slow Saturday and almost everybody was here huddled in the little house. Leah wasn't there, obviously, but she was working, so Catherine didn't feel as bad about not spending time with her. Besides, as Leah had said, she had been alone before Catherine, she wasn't two.

"X-men?" Jason asked suddenly, looking up.

"Haven't seen that in a while." Quil said, settling down next to Embry and punching his arm.

"Oh God," Kim muttered, Jared pulled her close to him and kissed her temple, smiling, he had no objections. Sam rolled his eyes and got comfortable as Emily set down some cookies. Catherine reached for one, she loved chocolate chip and smiled widely.

"I love X-men!" Luke laughed and slung an arm around her. Between one of her best friends and Seth, well, it didn't get much more comfortable than that.

"You're amazing sweetheart." Collin called, Catherine laughed and blew him a kiss, Seth growled and pulled her closer to him.

The room laughed, and another blissful afternoon began. The sun was high.

* * *

**I went through it all and I'm pretty sure that there's no 3rd person POV mixed with a 1st person POV, I used to do that a lot when I was new to the site. My beta's away, if she comes back and she finds I've gone back to my bad habits, she might rip her hair out. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?**

**Hope you liked it, review!!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**18/01/09**


	13. Lost To The Night, Again

**To all my lovely reviewers.**

**I have not updated any twilight or Tamora Pierce stpories or made new ones since my last update...for those whom had asked. : D  
**

* * *

**_--_**

**All's Messed Up In Love & War**

_**--**_

_"You're amazing sweetheart." Collin called, Catherine laughed and blew him a kiss, Seth growled and pulled her closer to him._

_The room laughed, and another blissful afternoon began. The sun was high._

-

_**CHAPTER 13  
**_

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_-_

"**T**_i_**m**_e t_**o**_ f_**a**_c_**e**_ t_**h**_e _**m**_u_**s**_i_**c**_._" --_Catherine Spencer_

"What are you doing?" Catherine's voice was wary as she followed behind her brother closely. He turned towards her, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I'm getting us out of here." He climbed up the steps of the bus. She stood still for a moment, stoned into astonishment. The doors closed and the bus sped off when she came to.

"What?" But the bus was gone, down the road.

"Hey! Wait! Damn it!" She cursed, kicking a stone clear of the road. She would have been upset that the bus had just left her there if she wasn't completely and utterly terrified of what her brother might do. She hitched her carrier bag higher on her shoulder and took off at a run.

She knew people were staring but she had to get to school quickly, who knew what her brother would be thinking?

"Catherine, what--" She shoved away from a bewildered Collin once at school. She was frantic, where could he be?

"What's going on?" She heard Jared ask behind her, she could almost see the familiar group looking at her as strangely as everybody else was.

His black hair was near the bike racks.

"Robert!" She yelled, running after him. He didn't hear her. She called again, and this time his head turned towards her.

"What do you want?"

She dropped her hands onto her knees and took some gasping breaths. "What...are...you...going...to...do?" She panted.

"Don't worry, it'll get us out of here fast enough." Her smiled at her happily, as if he thought he as doing her a great favour.

"No--" She was cut off by the bell, he ruffled her hair and sped off before she could say anything. Swarms of people surrounded her.

"Catherine, what's going on?" Collin asked concerned, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Nothing, I just-- nothing. Let's go inside."

"Catherine--"

"We'll be late." Maybe that's why she liked him so much, he knew when to let things go. Luke kept an eye on her when Collin didn't, most often than not, they watched her together. Her periods were a torture, she expected a call from the office, and time tormented her because it never came.

All day passed ever so slowly, she couldn't find him at lunch, and no calls came in the afternoon. She shifted in her seat, eyes set on the clock, impatiently waiting for the end of the day to come.

Once more she bolted from her seat and onto the school grounds, she spotted the trouble right away.

"Are you talking to me? Yo, are _you_ talking to _me_?" Her brother stood nose to nose with some guy half a head taller than him, looking positively murderous. Her brother's face was calm, serene, taunting. Taunting somebody bigger than him.

"Man, back off." She said, standing between her brother and the boy, forcing him brother back.

"You better watch your step, man." The guy threatened Robert.

"Hey, he didn't mean nothing by it." She said, looking at him.

"Be glad your sister's here to save your ass." He walked away pissed, stalked by his buddies.

"What is your problem?" He hissed at Catherine, shoving her off him, she was well aware there was quite a group behind them.

"I don't want to go, don't you _dare _do anything." She hissed back, shoving him back. murmurs flew in the circle that had formed. Luke shared a look with Collin, he frowned back.

"Are you for real, you _want _to live here? You_ want_ to die here?" His face raised slightly, high enough that the circle behind them stirred. _They're fighting about La Push_, dawned quickly enough on everybody's face.

"I want to stay here, I like it here, why can't _I_ ever be happy?"

"How can you possible be happy _here_, and what are you going to do about it anyways, _beg_ me not to get into trouble?"

"Robert, _please._"

He lowered his voice again, keeping the circle out. "You may like it here, but I don't. This is for your own good. We'll go somewhere bigger, better, somewhere where we can get a family. That's what you want isn't it? Someone to coddle you, tell you you're special. _Get out of here_, you always wanted university didn't you? That's what you wanted," he raised his voice in a yell, contrasting to his previous whisper; "isn't it!?"

He shoved her again, she had to take a step backwards. Seth moved angrily but Paul caught his arm. Jared put a hand on his shoulder; "this is between them." he whispered, but kept his hand there.

"Don't you _push_ _me. _You've always pushed me around, stay out of it. What do you care, you're out of here in a year, you'll be eighteen, you'll be free, then _you _can leave. _One year_."

"You can't stop me." His face was twisted in a mean expression, mouth twisted into a sadistic grin.

"Who says?" Her voice was soft, dangerous.

"I do, you've never stood up for yourself before, you're nothing but a baby--" Her fist snapped backwards and then forwards, landing on the hard cartilage of his nose. He flew backwards and she staggered, looking horror-struck.

He was on the floor, looking at her in shock more than pain, she was disgusted with herself, why did it feel so good to hear the bone break? So satisfying?

"So, am I a baby _now_?" She said, putting her hands on her knees, looking at him angrily. The circle looked awestruck staring at the two f them in frozen silence. Seth moved first, he wrapped an arm around Catherine, tugging her upright, she buried her head in his shoulder. Collin and Luke moved next, putting a hand on both her shoulders.

Robert, her brother, stood, and spat at her feet before storming away, the circle opened to let him through and watched him go, whispers of what had just happened flew.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Paul snapped, the group quickly dissolved, his temper was famous on the reservation, and he was just too big, too muscular, they all were.

"You alright?" Seth whispered in her ear, she nodded her head numbly, silently.

"Alright, let's get outta here." Brady said, looking everything over with a frown, "people are still staring."

Seth steered her off to Paul's car, he didn't object, the ride to Sam's was silent. She put ice on her knuckles as they stared, still silently, Sam and Emily troubled and thoughtful as they all were, nobody uttered a sound.

She made her way back with Seth, she knew she should be there when her brother came home, if he didn't cover for her, and she doubted he would, they would want to talk with her.

"You should go now," she muttered quietly to Seth, who kept trying to catch her eye.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here all alone."

"I'm not alone," she protested weakly, he frowned. "Look, Seth, I'll be fine, go home." Her tone was a little more forceful and his face shadowed in the slightest.

"Catherine--"

"Go home. Seth, I mean it." Hurt flashed quickly across his features.

"You know," he said back towards her as he walked away, "La Push isn't so bad as they make it." She wanted to counter, to tell him she had been fighting because she wanted to _stay_, she wanted to stay so_ badly_, she _needed_ to stay. She didn't think she could live without those soulful dark orbs to look into her eyes, to melt her. But he was already long lost to the night. Again.

"Why is everything going so wrong now? It had been going so _well_." She sighed.

"Catherine-- I swear to God, if that's you--" She sighed again, _time to face the music_.

--

Catherine swallowed hard, her face was pale, shadowed, as she walked up the steps of the so-familiar Uley house. She swallowed again, she couldn't believe this was happening. _I don't need this now. really not now, I can't do this now... this can't be happening._

"Catherine--what's wrong?" Luke's face, which had opened the door, went from relieved to worried in a split second by looking at Catherine's expression.

"I-I have something need to say." She looked at everything except Luke's face. he opened the door wider and she went in, face down. The door swung shut behind her.

* * *

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**25/01/09**


End file.
